Rebirth of the Uzumaki
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: Uzumaki Nagato has done what was thought impossible, he has brought a once believed extinct clan back. That itself is a miracle. But now Nagato must work to guide the clan through what promises to be an era unlike any other. Maybe he can pull of a second miracle while he's at it?
1. Chapter 1

The pounding on his door was what woke up one Uzumaki Nagato. Being up in the early hours of the morning or in the middle of the night wasn't uncommon for him so he was able to snap to attention much quicker than other people. One of his aides had seen fit to wake him up this early in the morning and by the panicked look on their face he could tell that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. He hated being up so much sooner than the sun actually rose.

"The Hyuuga heiress has been kidnapped Nagato-sama!" the aide didn't have an ounce of their usual calm demeanor as they shouted the sentence the moment Nagato opened up the door. Apparently realizing that they were shouting at their clan head they bowed and lowered their voice before continuing. "You are requested at the Hokage's Tower immediately Nagato-sama."

"Tell them I'll be there in a few moments." Nagato shut the door on the embarrassed aide without another word as he quickly dressed and took off for the Hokage's Tower. It would make sense for the kidnapping of an heiress to draw the attention of the Hokage and no other place would make sense to hold a meeting. Besides he could already see several squads and messengers coming from the direction of the Hokage's Tower before he was even outside the main compound.

He settled himself on having a long night with the high possibility of not getting any more sleep for the rest of the day as he took off.

He saw his two ever present shadows appeared at his side not even a moment after he hopped over the compound's wall. Arashi was on his right in the standard Konoha-nin attire with a red swirl on the back being the only thing special about it. His red hair was tied back in a similar manner to how Ryuu's was as he mimicked the same attired but had a sword strapped to his back.

The two stood around six feet tall and had elected themselves Nagato's bodyguards whenever he left the clan compound and even when in it sometimes.

"What do you wish for us to do Nagato-sama?" Arashi asked as he had always been the more talkative of the two.

"Stick close to me. I'm preparing a technique to track her if she is still in the area. I'll point you in the right direction." The two had already noticed how Nagato kept his arms in the sleeves of his red kimono even as the black haori caught the wind behind him. They had an idea on what technique Nagato was going to use in combination with his already extraordinary sensing ability but had only seen it used on one other occasion so they couldn't be absolutely sure of their clan head's next move.

Instead of saying anything though and risk breaking the clan head's concentration they simply nodded to each other and dropped back to run behind Nagato. They would be at the Hokage's Tower soon at the speed they were going and they still needed energy to go about whatever was necessary for the kidnapped heiress' rescue.

"I would like you two to be the first ones to find her. It would help the clan's standing as a whole if you were." Nagato stated it as more of a command than a request though as they stopped at the entrance to the Hokage's Tower with Nagato finishing his technique and muttering its name under his breath. A single motion with his hand and the two vanished from sight just as an ANBU came to escort Nagato to the Hokage's office.

"It's good to see you Nagato." Hiruzen greeted Nagato with a smile and a nod even in the stressful situation. Any other occupants of the office had received similar greetings even if a few felt like ripping their hair out.

"It is always a pleasure Hokage-sama." Nagato answered with a bow as he went to stand next to the Hokage's desk to view the map spread out over it. The entire village was laid out on it and Nagato could already guess that several dozen teams were combing through various areas of the village. "I suggest looking in the eastern section of the village." Nagato tapped the general area of the map as Hiashi Hyuuga turned to look at him.

"Our compound is on the other side of the village. Surely the kidnapper couldn't travel that far without anyone knowing. Patrols were already upped for the peace treaty signing. To head through that area would be almost impossible." The stress of the situation was already visible on his face if his face was any clue. He was forcing himself to stay awake even if he already wasn't getting enough sleep.

"This rain is going to wash away the scent if we don't hurry." Tsume Inuzuka added to the conversation for the first time since Nagato had entered the office as the rest of the occupants looked out the window to indeed see that it was a starting to rain with a light drizzle. She was obvious in charge of finding the missing heiress. Only a fool wouldn't seek out the Inuzuka's help first in a situation like this.

Hiruzen gave Nagato a steady look before he signaled a silver haired ANBU over from their post at the door.

"Take a group of Inuzuka's and ANBU to follow Nagato's suggestion. I believe he has guides already outside." Hiruzen might've cracked a smile if the situation was lighter but instead he kept his face neutral.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The silver haired ANBU beckoned to several others as they left the room and could soon enough be seen leaping across the rooftops in a group.

"Is this wise Hokage-sama." Hiashi's calm façade seemed to be slipping at the Hokage's action plan. A calm and well rested Hiashi would never question the Hokage's judgement even if he was ordered to do something ridiculous. "The kidnapper has already succeeded in covering their tracks so well from not only the Byakugan but also the Inuzuka. Sending a group off on a pointless search is only a waste of valuable manpower. Surely you see how preposterous it is to send them there." The Hyuuga clan head glared at Nagato as he centered the blame for the waste of manpower on him alone. Nagato kept his expression neutral though. The Hyuuga were usually stoic, almost as if by nature, and one as emotional as Hiashi was now could take anything out of context.

"Pale eye-chan has a point. We barely have anything to follow now and sending the men to a place like looks more like a waste of manpower than anything to me." Hiashi was glad for Tsume agreeing with him but could've done without the insult. He was far too stressed to stay concerned about it for long though. He did however focus any negative feelings that arose from the insult onto Nagato. Nagato turned towards the Hokage instead as he expanded his sensor range to track the group. "But hell you probably have a good reason for trusting old red hair over there." Tsume let out a bark of laughter as Hiashi felt his calm slipping further away from him and Nagato's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. He surely didn't deserve to be called old. Hiruzen and Tsume herself had him beat in the age department.

"Hiashi." Hiruzen's calm and level voice instantly brought all attention on him and relaxed the atmosphere. "I believe Nagato here might be on to something. He has extensive knowledge tracking people from his service with Jiraiya. I trust his judgement. Not as much as I would trust Jiraiya's but I am willing to give him a chance. As should you all." Hiruzen directed the last sentence to everyone in the room as their looks to Nagato relaxed to more neutral ones instead of the hostile ones they were bordering on.

"Perhaps it is best if we all calm down." Shibi Aburame finally spoke from his place at the edge of the room. Many had forgotten he was there or had not even taken notice of him in the first place. Nothing about the Aburame stood out and Nagato pushed the unease from his mind as quickly as it had appeared.

"I apologize for not greeting you sooner Aburame-san." He smiled as he extended his hand towards the clan head. Shibi hesitantly shook it as the rest of the clan heads looked on with some interest. Not many people would greet an Aburame in that way. Not unless they knew them long enough to look past the abilities that came from their tenants. Nagato definitely had not had much interaction with Shibi before now. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Uzumaki-san." Anything more he could've said was cut off as Hiruzen spoke again.

"No matter how we may feel about all of this all we can do now is wait for any results. I'm sure our search will turn up something." Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe as his Jonin commander sighed before stepping away from his spot at the side of the Hokage's desk.

"What about the, albeit, small chance of the kidnapper escaping the village with the heiress in tow." Shikaku Nara asked the question everyone had been thinking for far too long.

"I've already ordered a message sent to all patrols outside the village to be on the lookout for anyone attempting to cross the border. Everyone is to be searched before they leave Hi no Kuni no matter of status, wealth, or influence."

"You surely think the kidnapper won't ask for a ransom Hokage-sama. It makes no sense to kidnap her unless they wanted a large albeit difficult to acquire sum of wealth."

"Still to be able to sneak into the Hyuuga compound out of all of the ones available is something. I mean there are other prime targets that don't have patrol that can see everything. The Uchiha for one would be easier as they are closer to an exit than any other clan. Then there's other clans like the Aburame and Akimichi. The possibilities are endless but there has to be a reason for their targeting of the Hyuuga especially." Shikaku's view was something new and Hiruzen merely gazed at him over his folded hands. "They want something only the Hyuuga have."

"I'm pretty sure money is something everyone in this room has a lot of." Tsume said.

"But the Hyuuga have something different in their blood."

"I'm glad that I am not alone in my thoughts. The main problem is first acquiring a possible suspect. Not many in the village would attempt such a brazen crime on the eve of such an important peace treaty signing with Kumogakure. Still the number that could successfully pull it off is even smaller."

"What if they had help? The Hyuuga have their fair share of enemies."

"Are you saying that someone in the village sold my daughter to this kidnapper?"

"Yeah acting like you shit gold and are above everyone will make people angry." Tsume let out another bark of laughter even as Hiashi focused a glare on her and with clenched fists. Tsume flexed her claw fingers in retaliation, daring the Hyuuga to make a move. The Hyuuga clan head began to take deep breaths instead. This situation was getting worse and worse by the second in his mind and he still had no news of his daughter. She could already be halfway to the border for all he knew. The last thing he wanted to do was start a brawl with the Inuzuka clan head in front of the Hokage and ther clan heads. Word would spread and the reputation of the clan would be put at risk.

"All though Tsume's language is rather crude she still makes a good point." Shikaku continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "The rank would probably have to be Special Jonin or higher. Only they can roam through the clan district without an escort by a member. It would be easy enough to scope out the place and monitor guard patrols. Then comes the fact that no one has truly seen the kidnapper. Knowing how to best throw off the Inuzuka and keep away from the Byakugan is impressive. That definitely raises it to someone of Jonin rank. Probably a veteran that felt wronged by the Hyuuga in some way or form. No doubt they were specifically sought out. They get to get revenge on an enemy and get a hefty payment for barely doing anything. A place among the enemy could've also been offered as well. It's much too tempting of an offer to really turn down. Heck I can't say I wouldn't take it." Shikaku rubbed his goatee between his index and thumb. "Still I need more time for a definite suspect."

"That still leaves a large amount of candidates." Hiruzen directed his stare at Hiashi from behind the smoke of his pipe. "You're clan isn't known for being friendly or respectful to very many others Hiashi." Hiashi bowed his head without responding and Hiruzen sighed before turning to Nagato. "Nagato how does the search go." All eyes instantly turned to Nagato, who had his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest in a corner of the room. No one had taken notice of hi departing the conversation or leaving his previous spot. Many were wearing expressions of confusion at Hiruzen asking him about the search. The most he had done was offer a new area to search that most of them had deemed foolish in the first place.

"They are closing in as we speak. The kidnapper is fleeing towards the wall but has suffered a leg wound during a brief struggle with the team led by Kakashi."

"What of my daughter?" Hiashi looked to be restraining himself from grabbing Nagato by the shoulders but did move closer to him with his previous comments seemingly forgotten.

"She barely has any chakra to begin with but I'm able to sense that she seems to be alright." Nagato opened his eyes after a moment more and looked at those in the room with ripple pattern eyes for only a moment before they changed back to their regular color. Those in the room dismissed it as a trick of the light. There was no time for fairy tales now. "They should have her in a few minutes though. Kakashi-san is already closing in."

* * *

The chase was from the beginning going to inevitably end this way. He shouldn't have stopped to rest and instead should have risked being caught by that patrol to escape the village as soon as possible. None of this should have happened. He had covered his scent so well. It was impossible for them to be able to discover it so quickly. That and the numerous decoy trails he had left leading in random directions. He had walked all over the village today to avoid this exact situation. The Inuzuka and their hounds should be searching around Konoha's famed Trainign Ground 44, the Forest of Death. It didn't make sense. This rain should've only covered his scent better from the hounds.

The howls proved otherwise though. He couldn't keep this up much longer. That damn silver haired ANBU had already injured his leg. He could barely stop the bleeding while running and balancing the heiress across his shoulder. This didn't make any sense. That damn ANBU was ahead of any of the others and didn't even seem to be tiring. The same ANBU that had been the first to find him hiding in an alley and throw a kunai that embedded itself into his leg with a simple flick of the wrist. It had to have been imbued with some chakra nature as well. It felt like his leg was rebelling against what he told it to do.

He chanced a look behind him and found the single red eye only about a dozen yards away and closing fast. He was already going at his top speed and the ANBU seemed to easily be keeping up. He was just able to catch the blue light out of the corner of his eye as the ANBU quickly ran through several hand signs and the chirping of what seemed like hundreds of birds filled the previously silent night air.

He was downright terrified now. He shouldn't have accepted this job and just turned it down. Nothing was worth this. The ANBU didn't care about who he was carrying. He simply saw a target that was a threat to their village and needed to be eliminated. Trying to use the girl as a shield to make his getaway would be useless. He would simply cut through her to get to him.

The red eye was getting closer to him and the blue light became almost blinding to him when he finally made a decision. He would make sure that he wasn't taken out like this. Not alone.

He grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and prepared to bring it down on the startled girl he had brought from his shoulders and now held in one arm. He was going to kill her and the ANBU would kill him. He wouldn't be the only one dying tonight. The ANBU would fail their mission. Probably earn a blemish on their perfect record. He could see it now. The frustrated ANBU member going over this night over and over again. The death of the girl in his arms hanging over his head for the rest of his life.

He brought the tool of death down with all his strength and speed on the screaming girl with it aimed at her head. He wouldn't give them a chance to perform a miracle. The small mercy of the girl's death being instantaneous was an added benefit.

Knowing that he was going to die immediately after the act, he shut his eyes and prepared for whatever the end would feel like. Whether it be painful or painless he didn't care. He was ready.

Then the girl kept screaming even after he had brought his arm completely down.

He stopped and dropped to the streets below as he opened his eyes and stared at the blood covered girl in his arms. She should be dead. But pale eyes stared right back at him with pure terror in them but life at the same time. Was the handle of the kunai slick because of the rain and he had dropped it. That had to be it.

He looked down at his hand but saw nothing there. Instead he saw a steady drip of blood coming from his arm turned stump. The blood on the girl was his. His arm had been cut off when he closed his eyes. He had been ready to die so he let his guard down. That didn't explain why he didn't feel it though. He should be screaming in pain now. He fells to his knees even as the girl was taken from him and someone began to soothe her. The simply sound of the ANBU's sandals as they took step after step towards him had his full attention. Easily avoiding the numerous puddles around him from the rain and instead keeping his eyes focused on him. The glowing red eye that had pursued him relentlessly.

"How?" it was all he could ask the silver haired ANBU approached him with a blood covered hand. The same hand that had previously held the same technique with the blinding light and deafening chirping of birds. "How?"

"My technique is something unique." The ANBU started as he began going through hand signs. "It can be either lethal or nonlethal. Able to change at a moment's notice. It's cutting power is also off the charts. I could fight a legendary swordsman with my technique and chip their sword away long before I received a single scratch. It's the work of a genius. I can assure you one thing though beyond all else." the sound of the technique roared to life again and split the silence of the night. "The target never feels a thing. It causes the nerves of the area it hits to shut down the instant it comes into contact. Overloading the area with the lightning and effectively destroying any chance of feeling anything there even if they survive." He began taking steps towards the kneeling man even as other shinobi came to investigate. "That is the **Chidori**."

The man blinked and Kakashi moved. The darkness would take him before he reopened his eyes.

"Get this trash out of here." He ordered while walking away from the man. Two ANBU instantly appeared on either side of the body and hoisted him on their shoulders before they Shunshined away.

He walked over to his purple haired subordinate as she cradled the child in her arms flanked by the 2 red heads who had become their temporary guides during the chase before Kakashi had caught sight of the kidnapper himself.

"How is she?"

"Scared but asleep. I'm assuming that seeing someone get their arm cut off as they are about to kill you is not something a three year old sees everyday." The sentence was accompanied by a sharp look directed at Kakashi but his lazily scratched the back of his head as he looked at the child.

"Taicho." There was a warning edge to his subordinate's voice and even though Kakakshi was ranked higher he got the hint.

"She'll be fine. Probably block it out and it'll only surface if something similar happens. Until then its fine." Kakashi turned to look at the two Uzumaki on either side of Yugao. "I must thank you for your help Uzumaki-san." He inclined his head to each of them but kept his gaze focused on the child in Yugao's arms. "Geez hard to believe that she caused all this trouble and probably won't even remember it. It sure would be one hell of a story to tell though."

"I must disagree Hatake-sama." Arashi said seemingly for the both of them if the look of approval form Ryu was anything to go by. "This experience has surely been traumatic for the young heiress and will no doubt show later on in life."

"I do not find it to be 'one hell of a story to tell' either. It will most likely plague her in the forms of nightmares." Ryu quietly added.

"Agree to disagree." Kakashi apparently did a 180 as he turned away from them and towards the Hokage Tower in the distance and with more enthusiasm than necessary said his next words. "Let's return the little girl to her father so he can stop straining his eyes from trying to use the Byakugan to see us."

"Hai taicho."

The two Uzumaki were silent as Kakashi lead the group to the rooftops and towards the Hokage Tower at a speed that wouldn't wake the child. A Shunshin would do so immediately and Kakashi had long ago learned that trying to Shunshin someone unknown to it, especially a child, would produce disastrous results. Mainly the tag along experiencing varying side effects ranging from almost constant nausea to actual physical injuries. Better to return the heiress as she was now then worse for wear. Kakashi chanced a look at the sleeping girl in Yugao's arms and resolves himself that cleaning the blood off of her wouldn't be a bad idea though. The last thing he wanted was to have Hyuuga watching him every moment of every day.

'A Shunshin would still beat walking though.' they would be at the building in around 10 minutes at this speed and he could finally mark this mission as complete and get back to the sleep that he, like so many others, had been woken from to deal with this. 'Interrogations can come later.'

Oh yes the kidnapper had simply been knocked out. He had used the nonlethal version of the **Chidori** on him. The version that would allow them to get all the information out of him they wanted and then some. Like why a shinobi from Kumogakure was trying to abduct the Hyuuga clan heiress and who exactly ordered it. Ibiki would have a long list of questions to ask and Kakashi knew one thing without a doubt. The interrogator would get an answer for every single last question no matter how major or minor it seemed. Heck Kakashi would show the scarred man what was under his mask if he ever found himself being questioned by the man, however unlikely that was.

"The rain's finally clearing taicho." Yugao said as Kakashi looked up to indeed see the rain had stopped and now the early morning sunrise was visible to all those in the village.

"Well isn't that something to start the morning on a high note." Kakashi said as he took in the rainbow forming above the village.

"Maybe god is finally giving us a break." Arashi added from beside him.

* * *

"He is on his way here with your daughter Hyuuga-san." Nagato said to Hiashi with a small smile on his face. "She seems safe but I believe she is asleep."

"How do you know all of this Uzumaki-san."

"I have always had a great sensing ability and have been able to tell someone's emotional or physical state usually by how their chakra is flowing. It tends to gather in wounded areas with more chakra meaning its more severe."

"Thank you Uzumaki-san. I apologize for any comments I made that might've offended you and offer you my humble apologies. You have saved my daughter from whatever fate awaited her at her kidnapper's hands. You have mine and my entire clan's deepest thanks." Hiashi gave a short bow to Nagato before taking his leave from everyone in the room to reunite with his daughter.

Nagato only smiled and gave his thanks to Hiashi before he left and was soon congratulated by the other present clan heads as the all began to filter out of the room happy to get back to the sleep that had been interrupted for this entire situation. Soon only Nagato and the Hokage remained in the room. Nagato had chosen not to turn around yet but he could still feel the Hokage's gaze focused on his back.

"I'll be taking my leave then Hokage-sama." Nagato quickly turned around and bowed to the Hokage before moving towards the door to make his exit.

"Take a seat Nagato." Hiruzen ordered with his eyes not changing in the slightest. Nagato quickly obeyed as he sat across from the Hokage. "Why exactly did you keep that charade going for so long. At any moment you could've had the kidnapper at my feet but chose to give the chance to someone else."

"I don't believe me miraculously finding the Hyuuga heiress and bringing her back after just being informed of the situation would've sat well with the others. But using my sensing abilities to guide a tracking team when the storm rendered them helpless was different. I have never hid that I have a superior sensing ability to anyone in the village."

"Still why not personally lead the team?"

"He didn't want to dirty his robes." The new arrival, Jiraiya, said as he walked into the office followed by his teammate Orochimaru. He let out a bark of laughter as he clapped Nagato on the shoulder and took the seat next to him.

"We found only a single shinobi waiting for the heiress to be delivered to him in a small village. We handed him over to TI before coming here Sarutobi-sensei."

"So he's not working alone then. That is grave news indeed. What have you been able to learn since then Jiraiya? Where they acting alone or was this approved of by someone high up? Perhaps it is a further reaching conspiracy of some kind."

"Relax Sarutobi-sensei. No need to go paranoid at your age. I'm not even sure that your heart could handle it."

"Preliminary reports say that they definitely weren't working alone. This operation definitely wasn't just spur of the moment by someone trying to gain some favor. We can tell that already by having an established drop off point. We just need to find out who exactly approved of it though in the first place."

Hiruzen's outward appearance remained the picture of calm except for a small crease in his forehead. The aura he was exerting though made the three other occupants in the room unconsciously get themselves ready for a fight.

"I'm disappointed that they would use such underhanded tricks in an attempt to steal a bloodline from us."

"What type of retaliation do you want carried out Hokage-sama?"

"Lets wait and see how they respond before we make our own move. Still I want you three to be ready for an all out war if it comes to it."

"Hai Hokage-sama." All three men said as one as they bowed to the Hokage and left the room.

After saying his farewells to the other two men Nagato took off back to the compound. One look to the sky told him that he had been in the office much longer than it seemed like. Several hours had passed somehow and what he had remembered as a black night sky now had the early morning sun rising. The conversation between himself and what remained of Team Sarutobi in the village much have gone on longer than he thought. He sensed rather then saw his two bodyguards fall into step behind him. He was still proud of them even if they hadn't managed to be the ones to bring back the heiress themselves. They still managed to keep up with Hatake Kakashi himself along with one of his handpicked ANBU. That was a feat to be proud of in and of itself. As the trio stepped inside the compound itself Nagato found himself tackled by a black and red blur. He could hear Arashi and Ryuu laughing even if they were trying to muffle it and vowed retribution. He wasn't knocked to the ground thanks to his shinobi training but he still stumbled as the child started jumping up and down while trying to use his body as footholds.

"What have I said about jumping onto people Naruto?" Nagato asked even as he picked him up.

"Be careful."

Nagato sighed as he settled on setting the young red head back on the ground rather than trying to carry him around. Naruto instantly latched on to Nagato's hand though and walked alongside him even as the clan head's bodyguards fell into step behind the two. He was now beginning to think that he had been in the Hokage's office longer than he originally thought if Naruto was up and this active. He guessed that he had been waiting for him by the gates when he hadn't found him in his office or his room. The child had grown attached to Nagato after their first meeting and always tried to be as close as possible to him when either had spare time even if that meant falling asleep in Nagato's office when he was completing his duties as clan head. Nagato wouldn't say he disliked Naruto's affection but it did grow tiresome when he insisted on being let into private meetings and would throw a tantrum right outside the door when he was denied. It had shocked more than a few people when they entered and found Naruto sitting next to Nagato in an otherwise private meeting. Even though he would eventually fall asleep against Nagato it unnerved a few people that Nagato trusted a child to sit in on them.

"Why were you gone so long Nagato-nii?'

"Because I was needed at the Hokage's office."

"What did Hokage-jiji want?"

"He needed my help with something."

"What was it?"

"I don't remember you being this curious about what I do when I'm away from the compound. Usually you just want to sit in my office when I get back after asking me if I would be gone for anything else."

"But Hokage-jiji called you. It was for something cool right?"

Now Nagato could see why Naruto had so many questions about his absence. He would always accompany him to the Hokage's office when he went and would only be kept out when village secrets were being discussed or something else that had to be kept secret. Still he had Arashi and Ryuu to keep him company the few times it did happen. Being kept completely away only made him think that Nagato was given a secret mission by the Hokage or something similar. Naruto had a very active imagination and more than once it would get out of control and lead him to completely insane scenarios.

"Someone important was missing and they needed my help to find them." Nagato didn't want to explain how a clan heiress was kidnapped and the subsequent manhunt for the criminal that had been carried out by hundreds of shinobi and ANBU. Naruto didn't even know what a kidnapping was in the first place. Trying to explain the backlash of something like that to anyone was hard enough to do but trying to explain it to a 6 year old was nearing the realm of impossibility. Especially when the victim of the kidnapping was among Naruto's small group of friends. Naruto looked like he was about to ask another question when he let out a yelp and hid behind Nagato. Nagato instantly understood why when he turned to look at whatever had scared Naruto and found his instructor standing in front of them.

Uzumaki Asami was not a woman you wanted to cross. Calculating brown eyes looked at them both as she took slow and measured steps towards them. Even though she was about half head shorter than Nagato he still found himself wanting to take a step back. No. He had to stay strong in front of Naruto and the others though. He couldn't give in to the entirely justifiable fear that the woman instilled into people with just a glance. Even if his bodyguards had vanished the moment they saw her. (Those cowards.) The small smile on her face only made her all the more terrifying as she came to a stop in front of him and bowed to Nagato.

"It's great to see that you returned from your errand safely Nagato-sama." A few strands of hair came loose from the usual bun style she kept it in and she carefully placed them back an adjusted the senbon needles in her hair. "Have you happened to come across Naruto-kun? He ran off when I was taking him to begin his morning studies." She looked directly to where Naruto had hidden himself behind Nagato before turning back to the clan head.

"I'll be sure to send him to you when I find him Asami-chan."

"Thank you Nagato-sama." She turned around to head back into the compound but before she did she looked back over her shoulder at the clan head and his newly returned bodyguards. "I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later Naruto-kun." she closed the door to the compound and Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" he shouted while patting himself frantically, checking to make sure she hadn't done anything to her.

"Please stop ditching your lessons and using me as an excuse. Asami-chan won't stand for it much longer."

"You can handle her Nagato-nii." Naruto pouted as he looked up at the clan head. "Besides she'll melt me or anyone else with her eye powers. It has to be you!"

"Yes save us all Nagato-sama!" Ryu and Arashi exclaimed as they bowed before their clan head. "Save us from the weapon that is Asami-chan!"

'No I can't. She terrifies me.' was what he thought but he chose to say something more neutral. "Asami-chan is nice and you shouldn't keep doing this." His eyes looked to his 'bodyguards' ,if they were even worthy of the title currently. "And you two stop making a scene."

"But lessons are so boring." Arashi and Ryu had silently returned to the clan head's side instead of voicing their thoughts.

"We all have to go through them Naruto-kun. Jiraiya-sama even made me go through them."

Naruto pouted as he stayed silent for the rest of the small walk to Nagato's office and while Arashi and Ryuu placed themselves on either side of the doorway Naruto sat behind Nagato's desk before Nagato had even gotten fully into the room.

"Naruto I actually have work to do today." Nagato looked at the edge of Narut's head barely peeking over the desk with a smile even as he walked around to the side.

"Play with me first Nagato-nii." He saw Naruto's red hair shake left to right as his answer.

"Naruto." Nagato warned as he came to stand on the side of the desk and look down at the child in his chair.

"Nagato-nii." Naruto answered in the same tone of voice as he looked up to the clan head with his blue eyes.

Nagato would never admit that he had a stare down with a small child. Especially not in his own office. Especially not about the part where Naruto went out the office only to come back in dragging a very reluctant pair of bodyguards behind him in one hand as he carried a box in the other. No, none of that happened at any time or in any place.

* * *

 **AN :** **So how is it? Any type of criticism is welcomed. I'm even opened to suggestions. Any typos or things that are confusing please let me know about them. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of tobacco assaulted Nagato's nose as he entered the council chamber. The incense that several aides had lit had proved useless against the chain smoking Nara and the high grade tobacco in Hiruzen's pipe. The council members had apparently grown used enough to it as no one had tried to get rid of the smell even if Tsume looked out of the corner of her eyes at each perpetrator every now and then. Her partner wasn't in his usual spot behind her but Nagato had passed him on the way in. The Hokage's secretary had looked chalked white as he walked in and the shy woman was even more subdued than usual. Only when Nagato had caught sight of the dog lying on the reception couch did he understand what had her so unnerved. Inuzuka hounds were something that took getting used to. Many Shinobi were still terrified of the hounds even after making Chunin or even Jonin. It was too much to expect an untrained civilian to take the dogs in stride. Instead of laughing and telling her to get over it as many others probably already had, Nagato took pity on her and left his bodyguards with her to make sure she didn't die of a heart attack if the ninja hound moved.

"Great to see ya finally join us!" Tsume shouted out in greeting as he walked in. Uncaring for interrupting a councilman's speech on one thing or another. The Hokage was the only one who had to truly listen to every speech.

"My apologies Tsume. I was entertained by your dog and the secretary for too long." Nagato turned towards the Hokage and formally bowed to him. "Hokage-sama."

"Take your seat Uzumaki-san." Hiruzen instructed, taking another puff from his pipe shortly afterwards.

Nagato did as Hiruzen ordered and headed to his seat across from Hiruzen. He personally never understood the Uzumaki's seat placement in the council chamber directly across from the Hokage but it meant something. He would have to dig through the records he had recovered one day to find an answer as asking Hiruzen himself had gained him none. Nagato's thoughts were obviously not focused on the council meeting as he was more concerned about his seat than anything currently happening on the floor. Anything discussed today would be overshadowed by what would be discussed without the civilian council members present. They were forbidden from being present during military matters unless the topic of the meeting demanded their expertise. That would only be during a war council for supply routes and an increase in taxes and the like. Today would hopefully serve to prevent the talks from escalating further.

The look on Hiashi's face though promised otherwise. The man was seething with anger that he might've been able to keep from his face but the man's chakra didn't lie. Nagato didn't know what exactly he could liken his rage to in that moment. He was sure that the other clan heads and Hokage could sense it as well. He looked towards Choza, without his usual bag of chips for once, who simply nodded at his unasked question. The Hyuuga might've thought he hid his emotions well but they each had their own tells.

"Well I believe I shall call this meeting to close if there is nothing else to say. I have heard each of your proposals and shall look into the pros and cons of each of them over the week and give you my answer then. But now I must head to my office to attend to a more sensitive and private matter." Hiruzen rose from his seat with the rest of those present in the council chamber mimicking his actions. "I wish you all good health until we meet again."

Each council member and clan head bowed their head in the direction of their leader and the civilians began to file out with the clan heads following Hiruzen through the door behind his seat into the passageway that would lead to his office. An ANBU member sealed the door behind them while another was slightly ahead of them. Many recognized the silver haired one that stood at the end of the tunnel in the very familiar dog mask. He was a mainstay in the Hokage's office now along with the other members of his clan. Kakashi's upbringing had been unique for someone from the clan but many had looked past it as he became one of their most distinguished members in less than 2 years.

"Everything's in place on your desk Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a slight incline of his head as the Hokage strode past him. This Kakashi was different than the one many had seen around the village and on regular missions and many felt it was the white armband he wore with the kanji for Hokage Guard Squad across it in black. "The prisoner I captured was rather talkative after Ibiki got started on him. The full report is on your desk but I have a rundown prepared for the clan heads."

"I will see to it Kakashi. Give the clan heads what they need to know."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Kakashi inclined his head towards Hiruzen even though he was already looking through the report and made his way towards where the clan heads had gathered.

He was quick to explain it all to them and the general set of responses that were available. They were waiting for a response form Kumo after having sent them a message and what the response included would help them decide the best course of action. The Hyuuga clan head only saw a single course of action though.

"We should raze the village to the ground. They dared to try and kidnap my daughter, the heiress of the clan, to use as some breeding stock on their mad pursuit of power. If they think we will simply allow them to do so unpunished then they are mistaken."

"You are speaking of war Hyuuga-san. Over a single girl."

"Hokage-sama she's…"

"A single girl Hiashi. She might be the heiress of the clan Hiahsi but I am not willing to risk a war over a single girl. I am not willing to risk so many lives over one."

"You would do so if you were in my position."

"But I am not. I am not a clan head and you are not Hokage. Right now I hold the lives of thousands of men, women, and children in my hands. The lives of all of those who reside in the Land of Fire whether it is in the capital, here, or a farm. Their lives rest in my hands and in declaring war I know I would be offering so many of them to the Shinigami before we could even mobilize our forces. In declaring war I will not only be signing away the lives of those under my protection but those in other lands as well. So tell me Hyuuga-san if you still want a war where your clan will suffer more losses than a single girl."

Hiashi remained silent at the Hokage's word and then Tsume started laughing.

"Put you in your place eh Pale eye-dono." Tsume was laughing even as she spoke and Hiashi turned a glare on her that she only shrugged off.

"Inuzuka-san and Hyuuga-san. You will both stop this childishness at once or you will be removed from this meeting. We need to discuss what we are going to do about this situation. I would ask Hyuuga-san for his input as seeing it was his daughter that was almost taken but with his current thoughts that would be foolish. So I will have to seek advice elsewhere. Uzumaki-san what do you suppose we do."

"Hokage-sama I believe that this is unwise." Hiashi spoke before Nagato had sad a word. "Uzumaki-dono has been in the village for only a few years as a clan head. He hasn't had the chance to grasps the politics that we have all grown up around."

"I mean he's right. This is all pretty serious." Hiashi almost looked grateful for Tsume's input. "I'd rather have the Nara take care of it. No offense to the redhead."

"I've already been swamped with work Tsume. The entire force in on high alert and I've been in meetings with Fugaku and the ANBU commander all day over one thing or another."

"Speak Uzumaki-san." The Hokage ordered bringing silence into the room once again.

"I suppose they do have valid points but if I was in this situation I would send a delegation to Kumo to not only work this out but also finalize the peace treaty. It would have to also be a show of force though. A subtle threat to Kumo that something like this won't be tolerated again. I recommend including your students in the delegation Hokage-sama along with anyone else you choose. Jiraiya-sensei puts people at ease and Orochimaru-san is smart enough to ensure the treaty doesn't harm Konoha. They also carry enough power to wipe out large sections of the village if Kumo tries anything on the delegation or themselves."

"So a show of force disguised as a show of peace then?"

"Essentially. It might sound like a mess but I've always had some trouble putting my thoughts into words."

"I believe it could work though." Shikaku spoke. "We get the treaty done with and send a message to Kumo in one blow. A single summon form either one of the Sannin is enough to do great damage to Kumo before they would be able to beat it. That's not even accounting for the Sannin themselves."

"But which one of you will travel with them. I would rather have one of you accompany them to keep them from killing each other."

"I'm sure they could get along well enough on such a delicate mission Hokage-sama."

"You don't know them as I do Yamanaka-san. The two might be best friends but they are more likely to try and rip the other's throat out than anything else."

"I can see to it Hokage-sama. It'll be a gesture of good faith if you send me."

"You are more attached to this situation than you think Hyuuga-san. Sending you would not be wise."

"I can put my feelings aside Hokage-sama."

"Not now Hiashi. Not so soon after you almost experienced the loss of your daughter." Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose as the stress of running the village threatened to knock him over. "We will decide on a delegate once we receive a reply from Kumo. The message should arrive soon as we sent our fastest messenger bird with it. I will see that you all are gathered in my office when that message does arrive." Hiruzen didn't have to add the unspoken dismissal as the clan heads began to file out of the office and into the hallway.

Nagato would have followed them if Kakashi hadn't stopped him from exiting the room as well. The masked man simply pointed towards where the Hokage sat and bowed out of the room to stand guard in the hallway. Nagato wondered what reason Hiruzen had to dismiss Kakashi from the room as someone assigned to the Hokage's guard was to remain around the Hokage during their entire shift. None had been present during the events of last night simply because Hiruzen wanted all hands on the search and had been surrounded by clan heads within the office along with ANBU coming and going from the tower to deliver reports and orders.

"How may I be of service Hokage-sama?" Nagato asked as he took a seat at the Hokage's desk.

"I want you to be the delegate." Hiruzen had never enjoyed skirting around the edge of something when it wasn't necessary. He always preferred being direct with people. "You are far more suited than anyone else to do so. You are the perfect choice to handle this matter."

"Why me? Why not someone like Uchiha-dono or Yamanaka-dono?"

"Fugaku does think about the wellbeing of the village but he doesn't function well outside his own environment. He rarely speaks in council meetings because he doesn't care about anything more than making sure the police force remains funded. Inoichi is an interrogator and is skilled at making people talk. Usually by way of his clan's techniques. He isn't as good at listening. Both of them are swamped with this manner anyway. They can't step away from their duties. The police force needs to be combed over for potential moles as the patrols, of not only the police force but also standard shinobi, seemed to have been tampered with. Someone should've been around the Hyuuga compound at the time of the abduction but no one was. Fugaku and Inoichi are determined to find out what exactly happened to make it so. In short, those two cannot leave the village for anything until the current matter is settled."

"What about Aburame-dono or Akimichi-dono?"

"Shibi is too much of an introvert to see to this. Can he accompany the delegation? Yes as he does have a talent for taking in information others might miss. His clan is skilled at information gathering and his skill level is among the best. He also unnerves people though. The kikachu his clan relies on for their techniques are powerful creatures but they also make people uneasy. He can't be the person who talks to Kumo but he can accompany that person. We need them at ease when the treaty is drafted. Choza isn't someone who is suited for these situations either. He is more suited for a show of strength. I know he wouldn't cause an incident but he is far too trusting of people. I would call it naivety but I know that he has shown why one shouldn't abuse his trust several times. Still he is simply not suited for something like this. I can't risk him allowing too many concessions."

"Inuzuka-dono?"

"She is far too hot headed and brash. She is someone I would send on an assignment that would fit her talents. She makes people feel easy around her and is a good commander for that reason but she doesn't have the sensitivity to diffuse a situation like this." Hiruzen let out a small laugh before continuing. "In fact she's more likely to make this situation worse. The Raikage isn't someone well known for keeping his temper in check and the last thing I need is to have Tsume set him off over one thing or another."

"So why me then Hokage-sama? Orochimaru is more than capable to do this himself and fulfill both the position of negotiator but also as a show of strength. He is more experienced than I in these matters and has a reputation he can use to his advantage. Jiraiya could also accomplish both but his manner would take longer than Orochimaru's as he could hardly sit in the meetings long enough to get ture progress done."

"Both of my students could do it but they can't be relied on to solve every single problem that arises with Kumo. An beyond for that matter. They and I are both old and have long outlived the expectations of a Shinobi's lifespan. I would like to give someone else the chance to establish themselves as a diplomat. Someone who has already shown the capability to convince people to his side and can keep a calm head against anyone. You also aren't attached to this situation as the others are. I can trust you to not come into Kumo with too strong of a bias."

"I do still want to level Kumo Hokage-sama." Nagato's face never changed from the rather neutral expression he wore but the words came out with enough force behind them to make Hiruzen momentarily forget that. "I know of what would've happened to Hinata if they had managed to escape the village with her and can't help but picture an Uzumaki in her place." Nagato's knuckled turned white as he gripped the fabric of his pants. "But I have also seen war firsthand. A war between any of the Five results in utter ruin for whatever ground was selected to play host to the fighting. The others may have been on the battlefield but they didn't have to see it afterwards and the destruction that was left long after the peace treaties were signed."

"That is why you are going Nagato." Hiruzen offered a sad smile as Nagato looked at him. "You are not only the leader of a prominent, if only recently revived, clan thus showing a respect to Kumo by sending you rather than a simply delegate. You also know what war can do and won't let your emotions get the better of you here. You will work your hardest to ensure not only Konoha doesn't look weak but also that the world isn't sent into another war. The other's know only of what Hinata's fate would've been had she been captured. They have known her since she was born and I have no doubt that they understand Hiashi's anger, picturing a member of their clans in the place of his daughter. Their thoughts turn to war all too easily with little regard for the consequences such an action brings. They will think of some surely but they will only focus on the potential losses their clans might sustain should it happen. I think of the losses to not only Konoha but the Land of Fire as a whole. You think even beyond me as I was raised here and you were not. I can't see past the borders of the land. Having seen everyone outside as an enemy until proven otherwise for so long. You on the other hand don't. You think of those who have homes on what will become battlefields, the deaths that will be caused by simply being caught in the crossfire. The scars the land will bear. Those who will grow up near fields littered with weapons and mass graves. You think of the consequences long after the war is done. That is why it must be you."

"But…"

"I will not hear it Nagato. Jiraiya's reports have told me how Kumo hasn't demilitarized itself. It produces much more shinobi a year than was agreed to in the treaty of the last war. It should have been stopped immediately but we only sent warnings thinking it would make Kumo stop and attacking now to force them to stop is foolish. It should have happened long ago when word first reached our ears. Now it is simply too late."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do not share what I am about to tell you with anyone else Nagato."

"I would never betray your trust Hokage-sama."

"Konoha is weak. We could barely survive an attack by Iwa let alone Kumo. We would be crushed or just barely survive the war to be left as scraps for whoever chooses to be our vulture." Hiruzen didn't pause to let what he said sink in as he instead pressed on. "We cannot survive a war with anyone as we are. We are stretched thin defending our borders alone. More than half of our forces have not seen war and we lack the commanders to lead one. My decision to lead the older shinobi against the Kyuubi might indeed turn out to be my greatest folly if we do go to war. We lost men and women who had years and decades of battle experience. They might not have been able to serve on the front themselves in a war but they could bring advice to the new generation. Pass on tricks they had learned to survive on the battlefield. We simply cannot afford a war with Kumo. They have the numbers and more of their own veteran shinobi alive. The rampages of their Biju are nothing compared to what the Kyuubi did to us. We lost more in one night than they have in decades.

"You must avoid a war with them Nagato. You and only you can do this. I do not expect the others would be capable of such. They would throw us into our own grave if they went. I need you to avert our destruction Nagato. Ask of me anything in return and I shall give it to you."

"Hokage-sama I did not know how strongly you felt about my appointment to this. To have someone like yourself confide in me is a great honor. One I think myself wholly undeserving of. I still think of myself unworthy for the task but I will see to it."

"I believe you are more than worthy for this Nagato. You can are the perfect choice as I have said."

"I will do my best to prove your faith in me correct Hokage-sama."

* * *

Nagato sat in his office. Completely alone. There was no Naruto tugging on his legs to get him to play with him and neither one of his usual shadows were standing behind his chair facing him standing against the wall by the door. He had asked not to be disturbed by anyone and they had reluctantly seen to it. The words Hiruzen had spoken were still in his head even after hours of throwing himself into his work, trying to forgot about them for even a single second. Hiruzen had put a terrible amount of trust in him and Nagato didn't want to think about what was going through the Hokage's own mind when he could barely keep his thoughts in control. Hiruzen might doubt himself now about being so honest with Nagato but he wouldn't betray his trust. He wished he could tell someone though. It would take some of the pressure from off his shoulders. He would turn to his usual group of confidants but this information was too sensitive to share with them. His next choice was his sensei and his teammate. They had no doubt earned the Hokage's confidence as well but they both were patrolling the land, laying traps for spies and making sure no one tried to leave the Land of Fire in a rush. They were on a mole hunt and border defense until the Hokage himself recalled them. They never had and never would answer to anyone else.

Kumo was looming on his thoughts like a shadow though. His thoughts wouldn't stray far before they were ripped back to it. He knew things were different in Kumo. Vastly different from how things were done in Konoha. The Raikage wasn't as levelheaded as he had come to know Hiruzen and the Kazekage to be in his rare villages to Konoha as a sign of goodwill. Jiraiya had told him how the Raikage was quick to anger from what his spies had managed to learn within the village. He would usually cause damage to his office but on the rare occasion he did take his anger out on the nearest person to him had shown he wasn't afraid to use overkill. Nagato did not want to fight the Raikage. He was a powerful shinobi but he would be forced to use the Rinnegan in a fight with a Kage and that would mark him as a target to everyone.

He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think about what to do, who to take on this trip, what to ask of Kumo, and what to give in return. He could very well be walking into a trap organized by Kumo. All of this could be a set up to eliminate whoever was sent by the Hokage as a declaration of war. He and the rest of the delegation could be butchered before they even saw Kumo's walls and then all hope for peace would be lost under the mountain of ashes the war would create. Thinking of that made another memory claw its way to the surface of his mind. It wasn't about Kumo for once but it was unwelcomed all the same.

* * *

 _People ran screaming from what the town center had become. All their fortifications had been useless as shinobi from both sides broke through it with ease with jutsu. The town was valued for its position on the hill. It could be defended and could view an approach from all sides. The shinobi had swept their defenses aside in short order, breaking through them as if they were nothing. The hours spent designing, building, and carefully placing them were wasted as they hadn't even lasted for a minute. They and the wall both burned. Everything burned. Someone had given the order to raze the town if the enemy had taken it and both sides were eager to deny the other a victory. They cared little for the people whose homes they were burning. For the people that were killed by their jutsu and weapons. They didn't exist to the shinobi. Their lives didn't matter to them. All they wanted to do was win a victory over the other side._

 _They were caught between two unrelenting forces. Being crushed underfoot and between them as they rushed at each other. Not sparing them a glance. Not giving them a chance to escape. This wasn't their people and no retaliation would come from the other side even if they were all killed._

 _Someone was supervising an evacuation now. It was a miracle itself that they could be seen through the smoke that threatened to choke them and the sounds of the fighting that deafened everything else around them. They were shouting for them to help their neighbors and the people they had known all their lives. Trying to reclaim order over what was chaos. No one listened beyond saving themselves. Or perhaps he was remembering it wrong. Maybe they did help the wounded away. Offering a shoulder of support for them to lean on or carrying them if it was bad enough._

 _Or maybe his memory had actually censored it. Men, women, children, and anyone who couldn't move fast enough trampled underfoot by the crazed crowd. People throwing their friends and family to the fire to try and escape themselves. Climbing over each other and sending one another back down in a desperate bid to escape the chaos._

 _Perhaps everything was a lie and Nagato held no memory of the event because it hadn't happen. His parents could have simply left the town in pursuit of better horizons. Horizons that would still see them dying only years later in front of the son they had sought out a better future for._

* * *

Nagato banished the memory wish a shake of his head. He only knew that it was from the beginning of the 2nd Shinobi World War because he had been born around that time. The village was something that reared itself anytime a situation was like this. If his thoughts turned to war the village would manifest itself in a dream. It had changed as time went on though. What happened, who was attacking, and the survivors always changed. He could never learn what exactly had happened or even if it had happened. He didn't remember his parents ever mentioning something about it even in hushed whispers. Of course he had barely known his own parents before they were taken from him.

His struck the desk with an open palm as he leaned back in his chair in anger. He had barely known his mother and father before they were taken from him. The thought hurt him more than any other did. He could remember their faces well enough but little else came to his mind besides the same faces only frozen in death. He couldn't remember family trips and the like because none had happened before the war found them again, or for the first time. He didn't have any pearls of wisdom from his father or whispered words from his mother to turn to later on in life. Advice born from experience was lost to him as instead he suffered hardship until whatever innocence he had was dead

"I never would have made it without Yahiko and Konan." He was forever grateful towards his two friends. He would never have survived not only the war but the turmoil Ame became afterwards if it hadn't been for them. He wouldn't have met Kushina, butted heads with Minato every time he saw them because he always thought that he wasn't worthy of his new sister, and he wouldn't have become Naruto's godfather. Something that he could've gone without fulfilling but accepted nonetheless.

Kushina had been the driving force behind him finding the scattered members of the clan and bringing them to Konoha. Uzu had been his first choice but the once great village had been in ruins. Its invaders had paid for every step taken into the city but the numbers had simply overwhelmed the city. Kushina had told him how the survivors had settled into a nomadic lifestyle until they settled somewhere she never told him, she had only told him how to message them. They had joined him in Konoha when he had asked them though so the point was moot. He remembered how happy she had been to see when he had showed her the clan compound. She had ordered Minato to name him the godfather of the unborn Naruto then and there. He still wished he had been in the village when he was born but he was called away.

He had been with Jiraiya on their way back after tracking down a group of Uzumaki in Kiri when the Kyuubi had attacked and by the time they had received word it was already over and Hiruzen wore the Hokage's hat again with an orphaned newborn in a crib beside his desk. Nagato always wondered what the world would like had he been there. He knew of only one thing that could've contained the Biju but it would have done a large amount of damage to the village as well. Perhaps even more than the Kyuubi even did. He wondered if he would have had the will to even do it. What would the people think of not only him but also the other Uzumaki afterwards? He didn't know and hoped he was never had to reveal such a technique. He still remembered the first time he had used it.

"What you thinking about?" a newly arrived voice questioned him interrupting his thoughts. He fought the urge to blow the source of the voice out of his office in what he would later claim as defense.

"How did you get in here?" he questioned the new arrival with poorly hidden laughter at how angry his bodyguards would be when they learned someone had gotten inside his office after he had asked them to keep everyone out.

"Well the front was blocked so I just came in through your window back there. Nobody really questioned it so I figured Arashi and Ryuu were just being pricks again." He leaned the large sword he wore on his back against the side of Nagato's desk even as he sat himself on it. "Challenged Ryuu to a fight to see if I could get in that way but he said something about me having an unfair advantage. You should really have Yamato examine those sticks up their asses. Maybe he can do something about them."

"I'm afraid that's something you have to ask him yourself."

"Maybe you could do it. You know copy the whole wood thing with the god eyes."

"I admit to have tried and succeeded to some extent copying some techniques thought of as strictly kekkai genkai."

"They're still kekkai genkai idiot. I swear sometimes you're as stupid as the day I met you." he would usually hit Nagato's head for something like that but only shook his own head. "Being able to use something like that when you have god eyes doesn't change what it is."

"I think I've come rather far." Nagato gestured around him as proof but his guest only snorted.

"Sure you're a clan head and all but where's the fun in that. All you do is sit around all day in this stuffy office or in council meetings. Boring!" he tapped his foot against the blade leaning against the desk. "I on the other hand get to look for the wielder of the legendary Kubikiribocho and challenge him to a fight one day."

"I don't think that's a fair match Yahiko." Nagato shook his head at his friend's obsession with beating the owner of the legendary weapon and how he would take any job that got him close to Kiri on the off chance he crossed paths with him. "They have a legendary weapon. I believe that one can repair itself with the blood of its victims."

"Well mine's pretty special too. The seals you helped me put on it puts it in a league of its own."

"Have you decided on a name yet?' Nagato questioned practically already knowing the answer.

"Not yet. It's getting close though."

"You said that same thing 3 years ago."

"I was forging the legend for it. This is legendary sword making 101 here Nagato."

"I thought first you name it and then you make a legend for it."

"Well it's the advance course where you do it backwards. This way a faker doesn't spring up with a fake sword that just has its name. It's nameless and the swordsman has orange hair. That's unique enough for now."

"What if another orange haired swordsman shows up that uses a giant sword? Or perhaps two regular sized ones?"

"Then we shall battle to death because there can be only one!" Yahiko had stood up on the desk with the sword raised high as he pointed it to the heavens, his face set in grim determination. Nagato was only thankful that he had requested his office ceiling to be larger than normal. If it had been normal sized the blade would've punched right through it into the floor of the next room. "And then I shall forge both weapons into a single ultra-sword!"

"It would still be a regular sword Yahiko." Nagato knew it would be better to stop this tirade now before Yahiko got too into it.

"No it would be greater! I would take the power of my fallen foe as my own!" Yahiko continued on as if Nagato hadn't said anything.

"Yahiko…" Nagato warned him, growing annoyed at his view being obstructed by his friend.

"There lies the path to becoming the strongest in the world…" Yahiko seemed lost in his own fantasy.

"Yahiko…" Nagato could always throw him across the room but then Yahiko would want to fight and he didn't need trying to explain why it had happened on top of everything else he was dealing with.

"-and beyond." Yahiko finished his speech with in the same pose that he had started it in and Nagato had had enough.

"Get. Off. My. Desk." Nagato debated turning his arm into a chakra cannon to add credence to his threat but it proved unnecessary when Yahiko hopped down and actually sat in the chair across from him this time. It was almost too good to true until Yahiko placed his feet on the desk as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. "I suppose it will do."

"So all joking aside." Yahiko's expression turned serious as the lightheartedness his friend was known for vanished. "How are things here? I was barely back when I got Konan's butterfly."

The three of them had come to rely on Konan's paper manipulation to send messages between them as they were easily overlooked by anyone else and the jutsu allowed it to find its target with 100% accuracy each time. Konan had outdone herself with it and although she preferred using a butterfly for it she was capable of using a number of different paper creatures.

"It's all true. Hyuuga-dono's daughter was almost kidnapped by Kumo in the middle of the night and now I have been chosen as the delegate to try and smooth all of this mess over."

"Well I didn't know the last part. Why you though?"

"That's the same question I asked Hokage-sama and he gave me a myriad of reasons why I was the only one suited for the job and why the others were not."

"So he left the great Nagato with no way out." Yahiko let out a low whistle. "Very impressive for the old man."

"I doubt it was that hard for him Yahiko."

"Maybe it wasn't. The old man still did something impressive."

"And what might that be?"

"Making a god do what he wants." Yahiko's smile was back as he knew how much Nagato hated being called that. He never saw himself as above everyone else and definitely never as some divine being.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama doesn't care much for that. Just like I don't care much for that nickname."

"It's not lie it isn't true Nagato. I mean all the stories paint Rikudo Sennin as a god."

"And they are just stories." Yahiko actually fell out of his chair from laughing and Nagato simply collapsed against his desk with a groan, realizing what he had said too late.

"I thought you would be the last one to call them stories. I mean the proof's literally in you."

"I'm sure some of his feats are exaggerated."

"You told me about a technique that can make another moon."

"I told you and Konan that in confidence."

"And I haven't spoken a word about it to anyone else."

"How can I be sure?"

"You could read my mind. With your mind reading powers. That you have. Along with everything else. And all those things you can summon out of nowhere."

"Chakra rods. They're called chakra rods. And I can only read your mind with a huge risk. If you lie I can take your soul remember."

"You're proving my point here Nagato."

"I…"

"I rest my case." Yahiko crossed his arms over his chest with a victorious grin on his face.

"I'm a sore loser." Nagato tipped the chair over with a wordless **Shinra Tensai** and Nagato had no way of keeping himself righted as his arms quickly uncrossed and flailed wildly in a desperate attempt to keep himself upright. He seemed to have won the fight for balance even if the chair was precariously perched after having done so. He sent another victorious grin towards Nagato. Nagato used another **Shinra Tensai** to completely knock him over and send him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow." Was all Yahiko said from his place on the ground. Unseen to Nagato who was content to look through the papers on his desk until his friend picked himself up from the ground.

"Feel free to return to your seat whenever you feel you're ready to."

"Will do."

"Thank you."

"What I do buddy."

Nagato didn't know how Yahiko knew he was in distress but his friend had a knack for showing up and simply being himself until Nagato could forget about whatever was troubling him. Yahiko didn't know exactly where his thoughts had been when he had broken, as climbing in through a window as opposed to using the door would always be to Nagato, into his office to talk to him but he had helped him push them aside. He knew it was only a temporary solution to the problem but with a clear head he was better prepared for whatever was in Kumo's response. That would dictate how he would approach them with his own terms.

"So how much longer until its show time?" Yahiko asked him as he sat himself back in a newly righted chair. "I mean it should be any minute now right?"

"Hokage-sama said the clan heads would reconvene whenever he received Kumo's response."

"I guess I'll stay here until that happens then. Keep the workaholic company." Yahiko began spinning a shuriken on the tip of his index finger as he settled into the silence he knew Nagato preferred when working.

"I appreciate the offer but it's unnecessary." Nagato spoke even as he read through a mission report one of the Uzumaki had been on. "I can handle my work alone."

"Well Konan's still stuck in T&I so I'm here until she's free." Nagato almost laughed at how their blue haired friend had found a calling under Ibiki's tutelage. She hadn't told them exactly how she managed to get prisoners to talk and they had never asked. Preferring to remain in ignorance of her methods.

"I thought she was going to join the regular forces soon? Maybe take a Genin team?"

"No snot nosed brat is going anywhere near her on my watch."

"You can't be afraid of a Genin Yahiko. It's insane."

"She'll fawn over the kids and they'll get the wrong idea."

Nagato's retort was on the tip of his tongue when he felt someone enter the compound. Not through the gate as was standard procedure but by jumping over the wall. He rose from his seat and all Yahiko needed was a look before he grabbed his sword and fastened it back to his back.

"There it is." Nagato kept his voice level but his hand slightly trembled and he crossed his arms across his chest, hiding the trembling within his sleeves.

"Are you nervous?" Yahiko must have seen it as usual.

"A little." Nagato offered a weak smile and Yahiko placed a hand on his shoulder with a large grin.

"I have faith in you Nagato, and more importantly the Hokage does. We both know you can handle whatever crazy crap Kumo might say."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Yahiko shook his shoulder before speaking again. "Nope not to me. You aren't going into respectful clan head mode with me. We've known each other for too long for all those formalities and crap."

"You're right." Him, Yahiko, and Konan had a friendship that had seen them all leaning on another when they were at their lowest and sitting on each other's shoulders when they were at their highest.

"Damn right I am. You've got this Nagato."

Yahiko hugged his friend and Nagato returned it before the orange haired man moved to his side and threw an arm around his shoulders. He began steering him towards the door to his office when Nagato had remained standing at his desk.

"Now let's go greet this messenger then. I'm sure Arashi and Ryuu will let me pull bodyguard duty for a while." Nagato and Yahiko laughed at that.

"I'd think they would sooner let Naruto handle it."

Still laughing the two went out to greet the Hokage's messenger.

* * *

 **AN : Well that was chapter two and I have to say I had a lot of fun writing Yahiko. But how was it?**

 **I put some references to pass events to not only show some of Nagato's changed backstory but also of some other things. This chapter did run longer than I thought and that was mainly due to Yahiko and Nagato's interaction. And before someone calls me out for them being OOC, think about it. The main event that changed Nagato into Pain/Pein didn't happen as Yahiko is still very much alive. Take that as you will. It definitely changed more than anyone could expect.**

 **There's definitely more to come and hopefully this time it'll be quicker. No promises though. This thing fought me tooth and nail and some other projects also fought for my attention.**

 **And please someone tell me how I did with the Hiruzen and Nagato scene. I felt like I showed why Hiruzen chose Nagato but something in the back of my head is nagging me that it could be better.**

 **That's all for now and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Fury? Shock? Confusion? Hate? Madness?

Nagato didn't know what word properly described the emotions in the room after the Hokage had read aloud Kumo's demands. There was no explosion at first as they all processed whet they had heard. Replaying it over and over again in their heads trying to find a hidden meaning. The only truly audible sounds were the buzzing of Shibi's kikachu at his angered state and Choza crumbling the bag of chips in his hands, the usual joyful Akimichi without a smile.

His eyes traveled to where Kakashi stood behind the Hokage and he wondered how he was taking the proclamation. His ANBU mask covered his face and his posture betrayed nothing. He looked like the epitome of calm. Nagato was a sensor though and someone's chakra rarely lied. Chakra was equal parts body and spirit, having either unbalanced caused a change in it. Sensing the change was rather difficult though. Someone having a large sensory range didn't necessarily mean that they would sense someone's emotions. It worked best when one brought down their range and instead focused more on the people around them. Trying to sense from too far away would only lead to problems.

Nagato sensed those around him instead of looking.

There was an obvious feeling of relief as they weren't in danger of an immediate invasion but the idea of a war was still looming about them like a deadly shadow. Hanging over them like an executioner's blade. Not only were their lives on the line but the lives of all those who resided in Hi no Kuni.

Fear and rage were next. The fear quickly gave away though as the list of demands went on and on. Rage replaced even the small relief some of them had.

He should have expected those emotions. It was how they were all reacting to the news. Only Shikaku had managed to suppress his feelings enough to actually think about actions and their consequences. He was always the one who analyzed a situation before jumping to conclusions.

"We can't give him up until we get what we need from him." the Nara clan head spoke as he stepped forward. Every occupant of the room giving him their full attention. "Inoichi and Ibiki need a little more time to get everything they can. This guy could be a gold mine and we might not get a chance like this again. We need more time."

"How much longer?" Hiruzen questioned. His gaze shifting to Inoichi.

"A few more sessions." Inoichi spoke from his place by the door, still in his black T&I uniform. The blood on his sleeves signifying he had come from a recent session with the prisoner. "He has some mental defenses and he throws memories at me all the time. He knows some ways around my clan techniques but he's quickly running out of tricks he can use on me."

"Continue with your efforts then. I want to know who ordered this. It'll help us in our response. Everything else comes secondary."

"We can't simply let these outrageous demands go Hokage-sama."

"I do not intend to. I also do not want to cause another shinobi world war either." Hiruzen stared at Hiashi over his pipe. "If a war broke out between Kumo and Konoha it would quickly spread to the other nations before the world is engulfed in war once again."

"Hand me over Hokage-sama." Kakashi kneeled in front of the Hokage's desk. "I won't let such harm come to the village I have sworn to defend when I could've averted it. My friends won't suffer because I was a coward and couldn't hand myself over. They won't die because of me." Hiruzen saw Kakashi's hand twitch and he knew it would've ran over his scarred eye. The man still carried guilt for what had happened on that mission so many years ago.

"Says the man whose father already did it." Fugaku spoke from his place near Inoichi. Breaking the Hokage out of his thoughts as Kakashi's head snapped to look at him and the Hokage slowly turned his. "You probably already did it yourself for that eye."

Kakashi almost shot forward at Fugaku, the rage at his father being insulted and the insinuation that he killed his own teammate being too much even for the usual levelheaded ANBU to take. Hiruzen was quicker to react though. A blast of killer intent froze everyone where they stood. Any other time this would have no effect on those gathered. But this was the man that had used the rather rudimentary technique to dangerous effect on the battlefield before, freezing entire armies for only seconds but seconds were far more precious in a battle of shinobi than elsewhere. The ones in his office experienced a similar, if weaker, affect from the technique and Kakashi remained kneeling. All of them finding themselves frozen and their eyes focused on their leader and the source of the body freezing technique. To make sure he had their undivided attention a second wave of killer intent washed over the room and they involuntary shivered at it. Their leader finally spoke then.

"Comments like that are undeserved Uchiha-san." Hiruzen leveled a glare at Fugaku and the clan head wisely chose to remain silent. "I know you are frustrated about what has happened but there is no need to take out your frustrations on Kakashi-san here. He's simply being an exceptional shinobi by placing the village before himself."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Please accept my apologies Hatake." Fugaku's apology was insincere with his eyes holding no regret at trying to incite Kakashi, the bad blood between the two clans still very much alive.

"That eye shit's annoying anyway. It's been what, ten, fifteen years since it happened." Tsume stretched her arms out and looked between both the Uchiha and Hatake with slight frown. "Let it go. I'm sure there are plenty of red-eyed bastards running around anyway." She added with a grin. "You Uchiha are just like anyone else."

"Says the woman…" Fugaku began but someone else spoke, cutting him off.

"I believe we need to get back on topic Hokage-sama." Shibi spoke, stopping any fights from happening within the Hokage's office. The village didn't need a clan head thrown in prison on top of everything else going on. "How are we going to respond to this?"

"Kumo shall get no apology. I assure you of that. As for handing over Kakashi among other compensation shall not happen either. The Hatake won't allow one of their own to be given up anyway." Hiruzen spoke with finality. He didn't see his other silver haired bodyguard visibly relax at his words and Kakashi simply bowed his head before returning to his post. "Now what we shall do is keep the peace. Yamanaka-san and Ibiki-san will be able to provide us with all the information on who ordered the attack, as I am sure we all know why. We will proceed from there with our own terms."

"Have you decided who will accompany your students Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked. The rest of the room's occupants were also curious as they remained quiet and simply waited for the Hokage to speak. Nagato dreaded what was coming next as the others anticipated it. He already knew the answer and could predict how they would take the news.

"Ah yes the rest of the delegation." Hiruzen slowly swept his gaze across the room, looking at each of the clan heads before focusing on where Nagato stood. "Well I have decided that Uzumaki-san is the best fit for this mission."

It took a moment for the words to register among some of the clan heads and while those of the like of Shikaku and Shibi nodded their heads in a limited understanding of the Hokage's choice, and while they didn't know everything they didn't doubt their Hokage and could see at least some of the pros of sending Nagato. Others were quick to voice their displeasure.

"This is a bad idea." Fugaku spoke first. "I mean no offense to you Uzumaki-dono or you Hokage-sama but this plan can easily backfire on us. Kumo has already shown they were more than willing to kidnap little girl to turn into little more than breeding stock. It is simply too risky to send someone with the Uzumaki chakra reserves and chakra chains."

"You fear they'll kidnap Nagato?" Hiruzen questioned with a raised eyebrow and some mirth in his voice.

"I fear that they'll throw their women at his feet and hope for a redhead to catch his eye." Fugaku clarified his point. "He hasn't taken a wife yet and that could prove detrimental to us."

"I'm sure he can control himself, not everyone is as passionate as your clan is." Shikaku rose to Nagato's defense.

"Uchiha-san does have a point. There is a justified fear of Kumo getting their hands on the Uzumaki bloodline. With some of their techniques combined with the Uzumaki chakra reserves." Several clan heads shivered at Shibi's words.

"The bastards almost fried me more than once back in the war." Tsume had spoken nonchalantly but they could all see how her arms were crossed over her chest and the way her clawed fingers looked to be digging into her arms. "Try not to have any one night stands while you're there then." She tried to be joking but the mirth never made it to her voice, leading to a rarely serious Tsume. "It'll be better for us all if you don't."

Hiruzen held up a placating hand to stop anyone else from speaking and decided to try to ease some of their concerns on his choice. Even he had to suppress a shiver at the thought of a Kumo shinobi with the Uzumaki chakra reserves.

"My students shall accompany him so we have nothing to fear." Hiruzen spoke in an attempt to ease the worries of everyone in the room.

"Jiraiya-san has his vices Hokage-sama." Hiashi spoke immediately. The other clan heads, even Nagato, not so subtlety agreeing with him.

"My student can control himself when it is necessary of him Hyuuga-san. They both can keep the other in check so I have little fear of any type of incident."

"And what about Uzumaki-san?"

"Nagato is going because I have deemed him best fit for this task. If any of you have objections than I would gladly point out the reason why I didn't choose you for this task instead."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The clan heads repeated in answer to him as they realized Hiruzen wasn't compromising on this situation.

"Good. Now if you all have any more questions about the delegation than you may direct them towards Nagato. I would do it quickly if I were you because the delegation is leaving when my students return. Now I would like some quiet to do some of the paperwork that comes with running the village." Hiruzen's voice had taken on an edge towards the end, the only thing showing how tired he was of the clan heads bickering and protest.

The clan heads bowed to their Hokage and left the office. They would have tried to speak to Nagato but he was already gone barely stopping to collect Arashi and Ryuu from where he had left them in the reception area. Again Tsume had seen it fit to bring Kuromaru again and again the Hokage's secretary was terrified of him. He had no intention of speaking to any of the clan heads unless they came to the compound or until the next meeting. He would take any peace and quiet he could before then though.

* * *

Nagato returned to his study with Arashi and Ryuu taking up their usual places on either side of the door. He was still weary from his meeting with the Hokage and how the clan heads took the news that he would be the leader of the Konoha delegation to Kumo. Eventually they would see Hiruzen's logic, even without the secrets he had told Nagato, and would let the believed affront pass. He couldn't afford the rest of the clan heads hating his guts. He was just barely getting a grip on power now and didn't want it ripped away with only scraps left to cling to.

All of that left his mind when he saw a man sitting behind his desk. The bandaged covered form, loose fitting clothes, and the cane that was no doubt propped against his desk. He lost his control over his eyes and felt them change without any thought put into it. The limits he had forcibly placed on himself quickly unraveling at his emotions. He felt the full extent of his power that he could now unleash flood his system. The otherworldly feeling driving his body now. He could do anything with his power and right now only one thing came to mind. He would completely destroy the man in front of him. Not even Tsunade with a team of the best medics in the world would be able to save him after he was done with him.

He was stretching out a hand when he saw the bundle in his arms. His entire body froze. He arm stilled. His breathing stop. Even his blood seemed to have stopped flowing through his veins. Freezing in them at the fear that gripped him then and there.

"He's such a nice child." His voice even carried a note of affection as he ran a hand through the boys red hair. "So innocent to what goes on within these walls every day." A sad smile appeared on his scarred face as though he actually would feel regret. "I'm sure it won't last for long though. Especially with him under your care." Danzo's single eye narrowed at Nagato.

"Let him go." Nagato wanted to take a step towards him not only at the insinuation that he would do anything other than protect Naruto but also the idea that Danzo would dare try to blame him for Naruto's view of the world being shattered one day. He wanted to rip his arms off and throw them into the Inuzuka kennels. He wanted to crush his last eye in his hands and watch the man stumble around blindly. "Let him go now." He didn't do any of those things. He simply remained where he was, watching the man's every move. Every twitch.

"I will only do so after we have talked." Danzo spoke as he straightened himself in the chair. "And not a moment sooner."

"Talking should be the last thing on your diseased mind." Nagato practically spat the words at the man. "Hokage-sama will have your head for this. I'll have your head for this."

Danzo laughed at that, momentarily stopping rubbing Naruto's head as he brought his one good arm to cover his eyes. Nagato almost moved. He almost released the Shinra Tensei he had been holding since he walked in. That was before he saw how Danzo's eyes had never left him. Watching him through the gaps of his fingers. Daring him to make a move.

"Hiruzen would do no such thing and neither will you."

"What the hell do you want?" Nagato demanded. "Maybe then I'll kill you quickly you old bastard."

"You should watch what you say around the boy Uzumaki."

"I'll hear you out once you let go of Naruto."

"The Jinchuriki," Nagato felt the feelings he had swallowed come rushing back up. They threatened to spill out but he dug his nails into his palms. Replacing his anger with pain. Buying himself some time. "should remain here. An old man like myself appreciates his presence."

"Aren't you worried about him going to Hokage-sama and telling him what happened?" Nagato threatened. Naruto told the old man everything and a visitor like Danzo would not be forgotten by the boy.

"He won't remember any of this. The boy is asleep and will stay that way until I say otherwise." Danzo spoke with an answer to everything. Every counter Nagato had hopd would see him gone was slowly being taken out of play,

"What the hell did you do?!" He demanded. His fury almost making him attack.

"A simple technique. He'll wake in due time." Danzo straightened himself in Nagato's chair. The thought of the bastard being unable to get comfortable would've brought a smile to Nagato's face if the current situation as different. "After we have our chat."

"Just say what you have to say and get out then. I don't have time for you and your insane ramblings."

"Would you be more comfortable sitting Uzumkai?"

"It's Uzumaki-sama Shimura."

"I thought you cared little for formalities in your home." Danzo questioned him.

"I have been known to make exceptions."

"Fine then Uzumaki-sama." Danzo smiled at the title and would've mocked it if he had been younger even. Now he was straight to business though. "I know you have been chosen as the delegation to Kumo. I trust you understand what positions this puts you in."

"Hokage-sama filled me in."

"Good then he told you the state of the village. Not even I want a war with Kumo, now." the word was almost added as an afterthought and not for the first time did Nagato wonder at how such a man could exist. He talked of war like other people talked about normal things. "I believe he would have you bow before their demands though. That simply can't happen."

"We are in no position to make serious demands you old fool. The best we can hope for are compromises."

"This fool has fought in just as many wars as Hiruzen. I know what it does. I also know that simply rolling over will bring it upon us anyway. Looking weak is the worse thing we can do right now though." Danzo's tone was growing less cordial as he spoke to Nagato.

"You'll have thousands die over some stupid pride." Nagato spat at him. Wishing his words were steal weapons that would tear the man apart.

"I like so many others would gladly die for this village." Danzo's tone held anger in it and Nagato pushed more.

"You'd just hide behind the walls like all the other cripples." Nagato spoke knowing it would get under Danzo's skin. "You were pulled from active duty years ago and we aren't that desperate."

"I see you still don't have a good hold over your emotions Nagato." Danzo only tightened his grip on an armrest, not rising to the bait as Nagato had wanted. "A delegate shouldn't be so easily riled."

"You're not even on the list of people I would take advice from at my lowest." Nagato couldn't even picture himself willingly coming to Danzo for anything. He would only willingly approach the man if he was carrying out his execution.

"Then consider this a strong suggestion then." The old warhawk replied without pause. "I would like for one of my agents to accompany you as part of your security."

"The Hokage has already assigned me a Hatake guard." Nagato knew Danzo's initial plan was gone now. The look on his face told him he knew as well.

"Those are exceptional shinobi so I suppose my agent can accompany you as an aid then." He could just as easily change his plans it seemed.

"Fine what else." Nagato simply wanted this over with.

"My agent will advise you on what to do when you speak with Kumo." Danzo spoke and after he had remained silent Nagato learned that was all. He could hardly believe the man had come for such a small thing and expressed his disbelief.

"That's really all you came here for. You broke into my clan compound, hold my heir hostage, and threaten him with bodily harm simply to get me to take one of your agents as an aid."

"Did you expect some grand plot Uzumaki-sama?" Danzo smiled then, something that looked extremely out of place on the man's face. "That will be all. Now I will leave as you have no doubt been hoping I do since you saw me."

Danzo quickly rose from his seat, uncaring for the way Naruto spilled out of his lap with Nagato only being able to stop him from hitting the floor because his powers were unrestricted. He quickly brought the boy over to him and his eyes focused on Danzo.

"I hope the rest of your day is pleasant Uzumaki-sama." Danzo disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Nagato standing with Naruto in his arms shaking in rage.

Nagato let his rage out then. The smoke cloud from the clone dispelling was blown away and his technique shattered the chair the clone had been sitting in with a single glance. The attack also putting a hole in his wall he would have to fix later. Splinters of wood and shards of glass covering the path outside his office and the garden. His bodyguards quickly rushed inside at the noise. Ryuu appearing in front of Nagato with his sword drawn and humming with **Raiton** chakra and Arashi appearing at his side a moment later. Both ready for a fight with confusion quickly filling their faces when they saw nothing but their leader in the room.

"What's wrong Nagato-sama?" Arashi questioned after seeing no threat. Only surprised Uzumaki from the new opening in the wall.

"Get out." Nagato said through clenched teeth as another look at the desk caused it to be forced back as well. The hole in the wall opening up more around the edges at the renewed attack. Several Uzumaki were forced to brace themselves at their leader's rage. One narrowly avoided the desk colliding with him. A dive being the only thing that saved him. "I'll call for you later." He spoke with dismissal and began walking over to the couch in his office to set the sleeping Naruto on it.

"Nagato-sama…" Ryuu began, turning to face him and sheathing his sword.

"Find me another chair and desk if you wish to be useful." When they didn't respond he looked at them again and they felt the slightest pressure on them. "Now leave me alone."

"Hai." They bowed and left the room quickly. The Uzumaki that had been watching from outside doing the same, fearing their leader's anger.

Nagato ignored them all. A rock wall shot up from the ground to cover the whole in his office until he could get it fixed and he gently lowered Naruto onto the couch, cursing Danzo again for whatever he had done to him. Nagato sat down next to Naruto and started the arduous task of bringing his powers back under control. His emotions had gotten the better of him and he had felt the restraints he had put on himself shatter too easily. There wasn't even a chance of them staying in actual combat then. He needed a stronger seal. He let out a breath as he felt the power returning under his control. Now a glance wouldn't break something and he didn't have to worry about any accidents for the time being. It was a short lived relief as his thoughts turned to the reason for his anger.

"Old bastard." He spoke through tightly clenched teeth as he thought of Danzo and all he had done. The man supposedly did all he did for Konoha but Nagato had a hard time believing the kidnapping and brainwashing of his children was good for anything but one mad man's desire for power.

The thoughts left just as quickly though, giving away to his concern for Naruto. Nagato could sense that his chakra was fine and the only thing keeping him down had to be some type of drug. Danzo must've been lying to him in an effort to keep him from acting against him. Naruto couldn't be in a genjutsu and now with his rage fading he could see how Danzo's claim was false. Naruto was immune to most forms of genjutsu and he doubted anything short of a genjutsu master could put him in the strongest of illusions for even a brief time. That was simply one of the benefits he had been able to trace back to Naurto's Jinchuriki status so far. They mostly applied to shinobi life and Naruto only being in the academy hadn't seen to many of them showing themselves. He was simply basing what he knew off of Kushina.

The negatives though readily made themselves known to everyone. From the whisker marks on his face that many saw as his single defining feature to his poor chakra control. Nagato had no hopes of Naruto ever being someone able to use the weak form of a jutsu. He definitely wasn't suited for espionage either. His chakra, even now when he was so young and unconscious, was still bright beacon Nagato had no trouble finding no matter where he was in the village or Hi no Kuni in general. Any halfway decent sensor would be able to see Naruto approaching from miles away and he had no hope of sneaking up on anyone after that.

Nagato thoughts strayed from Naruto and his future though. Instead they turned to how he was being dragged into all of this. This mess Kumo had started had simply been a catalyst. Hiruzen had always shown an interest in Nagato but he had always thought it was because of his Rinnegan. A man called 'The Professor' would obviously be interested in it and what it could do. Hiruzen's interest went further than that though. The man wanted something else out of sending Nagato to Kumo but he didn't know why yet. There were other skilled diplomats and any clan head could swallow their feelings long enough to handle the fallout of Kumo's actions. It was what they had been trained in doing since birth. It came far easier to them than it did to Nagato. He would never be at their level and Hiruzen had to know that.

"The more I think of it, the more questions I have." Nagato spoke out loud to no one. "This is all so frustrating." A sigh passed from his lips as he turned his attention to his heir. "Kami you would find a way to make this lighter Naruto." Naruto hadn't stirred yet and Nagato placed a chakra enshrouded hand on his forehead. His rather mediocre medical techniques were amplified by the Rinnegan and he began searching for the drug in Naruto's system. Intent to purge it from his system as quickly as he could. Drugs always had side effects and the quicker it was out of his system the quicker they would be over with.

It would take a while but Nagato had the time. He wouldn't leave for Kumo immediately as Hiruzen would have to get everything prepared for him. In the time that he had before leaving for Kumo he would see to some things. The first was undoubtedly the security of the compound and Naruto himself. He knew many would see Danzo as a special case with the resources the old man had available to him but Nagato would see to it that no one else would so easily take his heir and sneak into the compound. Arashi and Ryuu would have to reevaluate the security and maybe even take the duties upon themselves. Nagato didn't truly need guards anyway. No clan head did. They were the strongest shinobi in the clan and had been training since birth. Some had even been in the ANBU.

The guards from a clan head's own clan was a long standing tradition in Konoha. It went back to its first few founding days. The still hostile Uchiha and Senju clans needed to meet but the generations of bad blood between the two clans was still greater than either Hashirama or Madara could manage to smooth over in only a few weeks or months. Fights were prone to break out in the meetings between the two. Finally all weapons had been banned from the meetings and when security was questioned if someone else attacked and the guards came to be. Having shinobi one could trust nearby allowed the initial hostile clans to meet together without any weapons on them knowing that they had trusted people that would protect them if they were threatened.

It didn't stop all of the fights but they did quickly lower in frequency. The other clan heads present swiftly turning on any aggressor as time went on as more and more clans began to call the village home also helped. Most clan heads only took two guards and the only prerequisite being that the clan head trusted you. It wasn't uncommon for a guard to hear classified information. They had to be trusted above all else. Their strength came secondary to the secrets they would keep. The honor of the appointment usually motivated them anyway. There were stories of some shinobi going from a C-Rank to a high A-Rank in less than 2 years after they were chosen as a guard to their clan head.

Nagato brought his thoughts away from history and the past though. He needed to focus on the present and what he would do in the next few days. After that he would most likely be gone for around a month. Kumo would not be the only stop on this voyage. If all else failed then Konoha would need allies to take on Kumo and Iwa, they would no doubt leap at the prospect of getting revenge on Konoha for their losses from the last war. Minato had ended entire bloodlines with his technique and he doubted he even knew the full ramifications of what he did during the war. He surely didn't feel them during his time as Hokgae. Iwa was still dealing with the initial fallout of the war. Any war against Konoha was bound to have Iwa on the side of Konoha's enemies for the foreseeable future.

Nagato would have to push the thoughts of war away from his mind though. Continuing to think about them now would only lead to problems during the actual talks. He knew a small corner of his mind would expect the worse but he needed to prevent that. His eyes strayed to the slowly stirring child next to him and he vowed that he would never see war like he had. Not as long as he was able to do anything about it. Kushina's son would not live in a world filled with war.

* * *

 **AN : So I don't know why I decided to explain the bodyguards but it really just came to me. I'm trying to establish relationships between characters and clans right now and have some stuff planned for the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Any reviews are welcomed.**

 **P.S. I make no promises on definite dates for future chapters. Stuff simply happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagato had thrown himself into his work, especially with the preparations for his diplomacy mission fully underway by the Hokage. He only had so much time to get things in order before he was sent to Kumo. He had to handle everything of importance and then some before he left. The journey would see him removed from the Leaf and his clan as long as it took for a deal to be brokered a treaty with Kumo. That could take anyway from a few days to months. It all depended on Kumo really. They could keep him waiting on some pretense or see him quickly and get this business behind them.

Things were never so simple in the Shinobi world though. Nagato had to prepare his clan for the worse if it came to it. He hoped and prayed it didn't but he had to see himself and his family prepared if it did.

He had tried to use Kage Bunshin at first by the rebound had given him a headache that he hadn't been able to heal properly for several hours from the sheer pain keeping him from using his powers. That left him to do it as a single person. It was tedious but better than the headache he had no intentions of ever experiencing again.

"We'll up the distribution of our seals in this area..." Nagato trailed off to himself, overlooking a business report. "Sealing mostly... I'll have to see to some of these myself."

Nagato spoke on and on to himself about these matters. They were trivial and essentially meaningless separately but together they demanded his time and attention. Letting them accumulate anymore would only hurt the clan. He couldn't let that happen, his own negligence would never see to his clan being hurt.

* * *

Naruto sat with Honoka on one of the benches around the koi pond in the compound. It was supposed to be relaxing watching them but he could only remember how he had once seen Arashi meditating on it. On it! He couldn't wait to learn water walking so he could do that to. He had begged Arashi to teach him but he had told him to wait. Now all he could do was wait.

He had been stuck inside the clan compound ever since whatever had happened to call Nagato-nii away in the middle of the night. The same thing that was keeping him busy all the time now. He didn't have time for anyone or anything else. He swung his legs as he looked at the koi fish swimming around, bored out of his mind but being bored with Honoka was better than having lessons with Asami. Still boredom was boredom. The bored Naruto was slowly becoming depressed as more and more time passed. Honoka quickly picked up on this, Naruto could never just appreciate some things like the koi fish pond.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" she spoke pinching one of his whiskered cheeks. The 6 year old quickly batted her hands away. He hated that and she knew it. He turned his back to her and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Don't be like that Naruto." Honoka said as she grabbed him from behind in a hug with one hand and the other coming to ruffle his hair. "Tell Honoka-nee what's wrong already."

"Stop it!" he called out trying to bat her hands away and struggle out of her grip.

"Come on Naru-chan." Honoka said having fun with the young Uzumaki. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Never!" he shouted with childish determination.

Honoka barely managed to hold back her laughter at the declaration. She did eventually stop though, it was only fun to mess with him for so long. She quickly began fixing Naruto's hair but not letting him go, one arm still holding him close.

"It's Nagato being so busy isn't it?" she asked the red head in her arms.

"It's not fair! He's supposed to play with me!" Naruto shouted, turning around to face the older girl.

"You know he would love to play with you Naruto." Honoka tried placating the younger redhead.

"Why doesn't he?"

"Because sometimes grown-ups have to work really hard."

"Why do they do that? Why can't Nagato-nii play with me?" Naruto's entire frame seemed to drop as he fell into Honoka's embrace.

"Because sometimes people are in trouble and they need to work really hard to protect him." Honoka tried to reason with him.

"Isn't that what Kakashi-nii and Hokage-jiji do? Why does Nagato-nii have to do it too?" Naruto protested. Balling his tiny hands in Honoka's top. She placed a soothing hand on his back and began rocking them. "Nagato-nii should be playing with me."

"He'll play with you as soon as he can Naruto." Honoka promised.

"Nagato-nii promised to play with me every day." he protested.

"Some days he just can't Naruto. You need to be a big boy and accept that."

"Why? He promised." he spoke into her clothes and Honoka had trouble making it out.

"Because one day you'll be head of the clan and will have to make tough decisions like Nagato does."

"I'd never be a meanie like Nagato!" Naruto found himself gently yet firmly pried away from Honoka at that. He was forced to look up into the stern face of the usually kind Uzumaki. She glanced around them and let out a sigh of relief when no one was close enough to overhear.

"Listen Naruto no one wants me to tell you this but I don't think you'll understand all of this otherwise." Honoka again looked around for anyone nearby, never knowing when someone might join them at the pond, and leaned in closer to keep her voice as low as possible. "Some very bad people tried to do a bad thing to a girl in the village."

"Who?"

"It was a little girl." Honoka wouldn't say anymore. Naruto would definitely act differently towards Hinata if he knew what happened to her and that probably wouldn't help the girl when they met again. As far as she knew Hiashi was keeping her under the constant watch of multiple Hyuuga until he felt it was safe to have a slightly smaller team of guards. "She was around the same age as you and they tried to take her from the village."

"Why?"

"The girl has a kekkai genkai. You know what that is right?" Naruto nodded his head and Honoka smiled at the boy. "Good. You've been listening to Asami-chan then. Now they wanted this kekkai genkai for their village and wanted to take the girl away from here, her village, her family and all her friends." Honoka saw the fear going across Naruto's face at the thought of being ripped away from everyone and everything he knew. "Well they took her in the middle of the night and tried to get out of the village. Luckily an ANBU stopped them."

"That's what Kakashi-nii is right?" Naruto questioned. Remembering the times Kakashi came to visit and would let him wear the mask he always seemed to have at his side if he wasn't wearing it.

"It was Kakashi that stopped them." Honoka said with a smile, grateful to the ANBU captain.

"Go Kakashi!" Naruto shouted and then, after Honoka's admonishment at his voice level, whispered. "Go Kakashi."

"That's not the end of it though."

"But they caught the bad guy and the girl's safe, it's over right?" Naruto scrunched up his face and tilted his head in confusion, for once not getting a reaction out of Honoka.

"It's not that easy this time Naruto. This was an important man from another village and now Hokage-sama and all the village leaders need to deal with it."

"What if they don't?" Naruto asked, not at all understanding why everything wasn't over now.

"Then a war could happen. A Shinobi World War just like the last three." she suppressed a shiver at the stories told to her about the other wars by some of the older Uzumaki.

"That's bad right?" he frowned, having a good idea on what the answer was.

"Very." Honoka stressed the single word. 'Very bad' would have to be a suitable description for a war until Naruto was older.

"So Nagato-nii is..." Naruto looked like he was struggling to find the right words.

"Trying to keep everyone but especially us safe." Honoka supplied him with them.

"So he's not being a meanie?" Naruto asked and Honoka shook her head with a smile at how Naruto saw the world.

"No he's not. He's a hero right now and you shouldn't be mad at him." she smiled, little Naruto had understood everything she was trying to tell him. She could never be too sure when she tried this. Sometimes it would all go right over his head and other times it would stick like glue. It seemed like the latter had happened this time.

"So when can he play with me again?" Naruto asked and Honoka laughed as Naruto brought their conversation back to the beginning.

"I'm sure it'll be soon." She would have to wait to see if anything from what she said had stuck. "But until then how about the two of us have some fun?"

* * *

Nagato leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He had been working too long by the way the words on the paper were beginning to become blurred together. Anyone else would think themselves prepared enough with the amount of work Nagato had done. Even several workaholics would look at him with wide eyes but Nagato didn't even feel himself halfway done. Maybe if Kumo saw to him quickly this would be enough but a month away from the clan was still long. He wouldn't see himself satisfied till he was sure everything was in order. He hadn't even appointed a temporary leader in the clan for while he was away yet. He had some options but he would always see a crippling fault when he felt he had made his decision.

He would decide on one later, he still had work to do.

* * *

Arashi and Ryuu stood outside their leader's door. As always. One on either side with their sensory abilities expanded to encompass the entire compound and several blocks beyond. Several disguised shadow clones wandered around outside the compound, seemingly aimlessly but there was a strict grid they were following changing their disguises every now and then to avoid attracting attention. They had taken the security of the compound and those within it as seriously as they took Nagato's own protection. Failing in either was unacceptable.

"He's tired." Arashi spoke, breaking the long silence between the two.

"I sense it as well." Ryuu answered.

"You're lying. You're shit at sensing." Arashi said not even a moment after, turning his head to look at his partner.

"I've been practicing." Ryuu defended himself and Arashi shook his head at that but smiled anyway.

"I'll take your word for it then. Should we see if he needs anything?" Arashi

"He asked to not be disturbed. He'll let us know if he needs something. Until then I'm sure he's fine." Ryuu

"He's been sleeping at his desk. Not even Hokage-sama does that." Arashi looked towards the door then. "He just fell asleep. At his desk. Again."

"He's fine Arashi." Ryuu tried placating his fellow guard.

"He's bordering on obsessed here Ryuu."

"He's doing what he thinks he has to do."

"You can't sense it Ryuu. I can. He's overworking himself. He's tired, paranoid, worried, and scared all at the same time." Arashi could've kept going but they didn't have the time.

"We serve Nagato-sama and the clan Arashi. We swore ourselves to obey his commands and he asked to not be disturbed."

"We also promised to protect him and the clan. At all costs. Above all else."

"We don't go against his orders Arashi." Ryuu's sense of duty wasn't usually a detriment in Arashi's eyes but now it was bordering it.

"He's working himself to death in there." Arashi offered, not putting such a thing past Nagato.

"I'm not sure we can judge him with our own work ethic." Ryuu seemed to be set in stone.

"We take our jobs seriously. It's handling security of the clan and the compound but, we don't work ourselves to death doing it." Arashi quickly countered.

"I'm not sure we can judge Nagato-sama." Ryuu spoke in their leader's defense again.

"He's killing himself in there. Even if he doesn't know it." Arashi tried to make the other Uzumaki see his side of the argument, his anger at his willful ignorance growing.

"It's not..." Ryuu began speaking but wouldn't be able to finish.

"He's awake." Arashi cut him off, a glance towards the door to confirm it.

The silence fell back between the two in the hall. Their conversation forgotten as their leader awoke and returned to his work. His bodyguards going silent. Their argument dropped for now but not forgotten at all.

* * *

Nagato' eyes snapped open. Knowing he had dozed off for several moments he realized how much work he had missed and quickly set about returning to it. The short dream he had during his time asleep only pushed him to work more. The village was burning this time. People screaming as the shadows were cutting them down while all he could do was helplessly watch as everything was so brutally taken from him. Again.

He ignored the cramp forming in his hand and fought to keep his eyes open until he was done.

Nagato double checked every document he had previously done. Feeling he had made a mistake but no mistake ever showed. All of them were filled out perfectly and were perfectly legible. He couldn't find any mistakes but he still checked over them again. Something was nagging him that he made a mistake and he had to find it. He had to. Everything had to be perfect before he left.

* * *

Karin sat with Tayuya in the older girl's room. She was practicing something judging by the way she was hunched over the scroll on her desk, muttering to herself as she slowly went through the seals. Karin couldn't sense any of the girl's chakra and knew she didn't have to fear the other girl putting her in the technique, which was most likely a genjutsu, to practice it.

Karin had stretched herself out across the older girl's bed. Staring at the ceiling with her feet hanging over the edge. When she became bored at just staring at the ceiling, she turned towards the older girl.

"What are you even doing?" Karin asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Trying to master something I found in the library. You know the shit only Genin and up are allowed to go into."

"I don't even know why I try sometimes."

"Not my fault you're not even a fucking Genin yet."

"You know Asami and Nagato don't like you talking like that."

"Snitch and you'll wish you were fucking dead." Tayuya looked up from her scroll and didn't have to turn around for Karin to see her face as she could picture it.

"I wish I could at least leave." Karin offered to change the subject.

"Only Chunin and up. All you little bastards have to stay inside the compounds walls."

Tayuya's voice had filled with pride at the mention of being a Chunin. Her sensei had put her squad in the exams just so they could see what they were like, to be prepared for the future when they would seriously compete in one, and had never expected any of them to pass it. Tayuya had lost in the second round of the fights but she showed more than enough ingenuity to impress the judges. Enough that she joined a handful of those promoted in their first exams. Something she had bragged about incessantly for days after receiving her vest.

"Why does this crap happen right when we start learning the good stuff." Karin protested the universe's antagonism towards her, weakly shaking a fist at nothing in particular.

"Your taijutsu's still shit." Tayuya seemed to enjoy at taking the wind out of Karin's sails.

"Says the person who doesn't help me practice."

"Cause I'll bash your bitch head in."

"You wouldn't even pull your punches for me?"

"Hell no! No one out there will so why should I?" Tayuya's brutal honesty was still there.

"Because you love me like a little sister." Karin spoke hopefully.

"You're more like a glorified practice dummy."

"That hurt Tayu-chan." Karin didn't miss the way the other girl froze at her desk.

"Tayuya." Tayuya quickly corrected. Hating the nickname Karin had decided to give her.

"Tayu-chan." Karin smiled as she taunted her with the nickname again.

"Tayuya." Tayuya was reaching for her flute.

"Ta-yu-chan." Karin emphasized each syllable of the name and wasn't quick enough to run out the room before Tayuya had placed herself against the closed door and brought the flute up to her lips.

"Now say it right, or suffer. Tayuya." she offered her one final chance for Karin to fix her mistake. "Not that stupid fucking nickname."

"Bitch." Karin's voice was flat when she said it and Tayuya merely raised an eyebrow.

"You're brave. Stupid but brave." she offered in praise already having a technique in mind.

She began playing the instrument and her sound based genjutsu quickly took effect on Karin. She would usually have gone with something to make the girl nauseous but since they were in her room and not outside that idea was quickly scrapped. She had to settle for something else this time. Spiders were always good when it came to Karin though.

"It's just a genjutsu. Just a genjutsu." Karin muttered to herself, frozen as she was terrified by something only she could see.

"At least she's moulding her chakra this time." Tayuya spoke to herself, impressed at the younger girl not immediately screaming. "Too bad it never helps."

"Just a... they're all over me!" she screamed as she tried to bat away the spiders. "Get 'em off! Get 'em off!"

"Music to my ears." Tayuya spoke as she returned to her desk. The genjutsu would only last for a few more minutes so she wasn't worried about anyone having a real problem with it. Besides, Karin knew she hated that stupid fucking nickname and still called her it anyway. What did she expect from a genjutsu user?

* * *

Honoka saw that sitting still wasn't helping Naruto at all and had decided to take him on a walk. She might have broken some rules when she took Naruto out of the compound but no one said one couldn't go out on an errand and not know one of the kids had tagged along and being so far away from the compound with no time to take them all the way back? Well she simply had to take him with her then. It would be rude to be late. Besides he would be safe. He would be in the company of shinobi after all. He caught sight of them before she did. She should've guessed what his reaction was going to be.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, catching sight of the young Uchiha out with his brother.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted once he caught sight of the Uzumaki.

The two of them met in the middle and instantly she could see them scheming something. Keeping them apart for a few days hadn't done anything to their friendship. The way their heads were huddled together and the occasional snicker from each of them made her start to regret bringing them back together. It was only for a short while as she made her way pass them and towards Itachi.

"Honoka-san." Itachi offered a polite bow to the Uzumaki.

"Sup Honoka." Shisui offered in greeting appearing with an arm around his best friend's neck, throwing the Uchiha slightly off balance. "I've been off and on watch duty all day long. It's been killing me."

"I'm off today." Honoka spoke already knowing about the anxiousness that followed everyone when they took a guard post now. The fear that they would see a dust cloud approaching or hear the alarm ringing, signaling an attack. "I have the night shift tomorrow but it's worth it to have the day to myself."

"You and this one here are lucky." He elbowed Itachi in the side. "They've singled me out for my speed. Something about messenger duty. I've been on most of the shifts."

"What has our little ANBU agent been up to?" Honoka asked playfully.

"I've been placed on medical leave after my last mission." Itachi plainly stated.

"What for?' Honoka asked checking over the Uchiha for any signs of a serious injury, the only thing that could keep an ANBU down from what she learned from observing Kakashi on his, now rarer, visits to Naruto.

"Something in my system. The worse passed on the trip back." Itachi quickly added the last part at their concerned looks. "I'm really fine."

"Whatever you say Itachi-kun." Honoka and Shisui both knew it was pointless to try and get more out of Itachi. Once he decided they knew enough he wouldn't say anything more.

"Well since I've got a few hours to kill and you two are already here, let's get something to eat." Shisui offered.

"I've just come from lunch."

"That thing between Fugaku-sama and that merchant right?" Shisui asked, remembering what he knew about the meeting. "I forgot that was today."

"Yes. I was asked to take Sasuke out for a little while." Itachi gestured towards his brother, or where his brother and Naruto had been. The usually stoic Uchiha's face quickly going through several emotions. "Where are they?"

He looked ready to launch an entire search party to find them and Honoka wasn't far behind, her eyes looking everywhere for both boys. Shisui coughed to get both of their attention before they could though.

"They're buying something from the vendor down the street Itachi." Shisui guided Itachi's eyes to the vendor and Sasuke waved at him while shielding something from view.

"They're definitely up to something." Honoko spoke after turning around and seeing the two of them after seeing the relief on Itachi's face. She had been close to making a dozen clones to look for Naruto.

"No need to go all overprotective and start interrogating everyone on the street Itachi." Shisui's eyes turned to look at Honoka then. "And no sending out dozens of clones to find Naruto. They're both fine."

"It was only going to be a dozen this time." Honoka looked towards the ground.

"I would not have interrogated everyone." Itachi found something very interesting overhead.

"The both of you sometimes." Shisui brought a hand down his face at them. "You make me look like the mature one."

They all focused on the boys as they came towards them. Picking up on the mood their disappearance had created they shuffled forward on heavy feet. Their arms were still behind their back but the three teens chose to look past it.

"You have the same look kaa-san gets when she can't find me." Sasuke's small voice spoke upon seeing Itachi's face.

"Asami does the same thing when I'm gone." Naruto spoke seeing Honoka's.

"Both of you can't just run off like that. I had to keep these two from going crazy looking for you."

"Sorry." both boys spoke in unison.

The three of them, even Itachi, smiled at the apology and the way both boys held similar postures.

"You two are so adorable when you do that!" Honoka kneeled down in front of both boys and pinched their cheeks. Already knowing how they would react to it. They predictably tried to squirm away from her with pouting faces. Honoka laughed more at their efforts but took pity on them before they dropped whatever they were hiding behind their backs. They hadn't even tried to bat away her hands so she decided it was unfair to keep going even though it was hilarious to her and the two Uchiha.

"Stop doing that Honoka-chan!" Naruto shouted at her and she almost laughed again.

"Yeah stop it!" Sasuke backed up his friend and Shisui quickly helped her up before she fell over laughing.

"Um, you guys got something?" Shisui asked them, helping Honoka to her feet.

The two quickly turned around, managing to keep their surprises behind their backs while doing so, and quietly talked to each other. The 3 shinobi's could've picked up on what they said but they didn't want to ruin the surprise the kids had gone to such lengths to hide. Turning around without showing what they had was impressive. The 2 turned back around in a similar manner and both stepped forward.

"Here!" they both revealed the rectangular boxes they had hidden from them and all three of them leaned forward to read the names hastily written on them.

"What is it?" Shisui asked, taking one.

"Open it." Sasuke pleaded, both him and Naruto looking up at the Uchiha with wide eyes.

Shisui quickly undid the bow holding the box closed. He smiled the moment his eyes saw the box's contents.

"Sweet." He smiled at the smiling children who quickly motioned for Honoka and Itachi to open their boxes.

They found them filled with sweets as Itachi had already taken a dango stick out, his eyes closed as he ate the sweet. Not caring about the looks the other 2 gave him at his love for sweets.

"We got one for Hana and Kiba too." Naruto spoke, showing he still had several of the boxes.

"Can we go and give it to them?" Sasuke asked.

'Clever brats." Honoka thought to herself. Itachi loved sweets and Shisui was like a kid if you gave him anything. 'They planned this the whole time.' She should be angry that she was being manipulated by two 6 year old kids but she was actually proud of their cunning. But a kunoichi like herself wouldn't be so easily outsmarted.

"Tomorrow." She spoke, Itachi and Shisui unable to talk with their mouths already filled.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I need to get you back now and I'm sure these three need to be somewhere too."

Itachi and Shisui nodded and at the dejected look on Sasuke's face Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow little brother."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

Honoka returned to the compound with a much happier Naruto and to the stern looks of possible Arashi and Ryuu clones. She sent Naruto inside as she dealt with any of the repercussions from their unauthorized trip. It was worth it and she knew a way to get out of anything too serious. Asami liked her too much for them to really do anything. She never understood the other's fear of the Uzumaki woman but that didn't stop her from using it to her advantage every now and then.

Naruto was already bounding through the halls. One of the boxes that he and Sasuke had brought from the stand was tucked under his arms and he ran through the halls careful not to jostle it too much. It was proving a challenging task for the child but the thought of slowing down never crossed his mind. Soon enough he saw Ryuu and Arashi at their usual posts outside Nagato's door. They didn't turn their heads to look at him but something told him they knew he was there. They always did. Arashi had once said something about him being impossible to miss but he had quickly forgot about it.

"Naruto-sama." Ryuu spoke, inclining his head to the Uzumaki heir. Arashi simply smiled at the child, not bothering with any of the protocol Ryuu seemed to so strictly follow.

"Can I give Nagato-nii something?" Naruto asked the guards.

"Nagato-sama wished to…" Ryuu began but was cut off by Arashi.

"Yeah. He needs a break anyway." Arashi was already opening the door to let Naruto in.

Naruto beamed at being let through and luckily he missed the way the bodyguards glared at each other as he passed between them and through the door.

"I don't think he'll mind seeing Naruto." Arashi offered while shutting the door, not at all regretting what he did.

"We'll speak later." Ryuu stared straight ahead then, not offering his partner another look or word.

"Yeah we will."

Naruto had entered Nagato's study and saw the clan head focused on his most recent document, he hadn't even noticed the door opening. His head was still bent over the latest document in front of him, his lips moving but the words being too faint for Naruto to hear and the pen in his hand occasionally scratching against the paper. Marking or writing one thing or another.

"Nagato-nii." Naruto spoke once he was in front of the desk, coughing as he had seen many people do when he sat with Nagato to get his attention.

Nagato's head shot up at the sound and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto in front of him. The pen fell from his hands and he stood up from his desk, coming to stand before the younger Uzumaki.

"What are you doing in here Naruto?" Nagato asked, hardly believing that he was so careless to not even sense Naruto. He made the conscious choice to sense the compound and was actually surprised. Most of the clan that had been on missions had returned at some point during the day. A glance outside his window showed it to be far later than he thought as well.

"Honoka-nee said you were working really hard and that's why you couldn't play with me."

"I've been busy." His focus was back on Naruto, he would deal with his own losing track of time later.

"Yeah she told me that you're keeping all of us safe from the bad guys." Naruto made a face at the mention of the kidnappers and Nagato smiled. "So I brought you something really cool."

"You aren't supposed to leave the compound Naruto." Nagato reminded the younger Uzumaki but he was far too excited to care at the admonishment.

"I know but it's really cool." Naruto thrust the box up and forward, presenting it to Nagato.

He took the box, seeing his name hastily scrawled on it in Naruto's handwriting, and almost set it aside to open later but Naruto's wide eyed look at him made him untie the bow right now. Nagato smiled at the candy inside, even if it was jostled together from Naruto's running.

"Do you like it Nagato-nii? It's my favorite one to get."

"It's perfect Naruto."

"So can you stop working so hard now? All the bad guys are gone right?"

"It's not that easy Naruto." Nagato set the box on the edge of his desk and kneeled down to Naruto's level.

"Yeah." Naruto let out a huff and kicked the air as if he was kicking a rock down the road. "Honoka told me. I just thought since a whole day passed."

"These things aren't so easy Naruto." Nagato ruffled Naruto's hair, the red head not trying to bat away his hands like he did to anyone else. "These things take time."

"That's not how this is supposed to work Nagato-nii." Naruto hugged the head of the clan, his small arms latching onto Nagato. "The good guys win and the bad guys loose. You're a good guy Nagato-nii. A really good good guy." Naruto looked up to Nagato. "You're supposed to win."

"It'll just take a little while longer than all of your stories Naruto."

"Fine." Nagato could picture Naruto's scrunched up face. "Can I stay with you then?"

"This is all just work Naruto." Nagato swept a hand over his desk, showing the numerous papers he still had to go through.

"Yeah but Asami-chan keeps trying to give me extra lessons and Honoka-nee keeps pinching my cheeks. All the time. They're going to fall off."

"It's not that bad Naruto."

"It is!"

"Fine." Nagato complied, knowing he would lose to the younger redhead. "But no messing up my office."

"Okay!"

Naruto quickly sat himself in his usual spot in Nagato's office and Nagato returned to his own work. Only pausing to have something brought for Naruto to do. He seemed determined to copy Nagato's movements exactly and Nagato blamed Kakashi's stories. He always told Naruto that he could copy something by just looking at it once but Naruto seemed to always forget about Kakashi's sharingan. Still Nagato worked and Naruto 'worked', the two of them having fallen into a comfortable silence. A silence broken by snores once Naruto fell asleep as he usually did.

Nagato shook his head with a smile and rose form his chair before gathering Naruto in his arms and heading out, Arashi falling into step behind him after he came out the door. Ryuu was supposed to be sleeping now but he doubted either of them ever truly slept.

"How are you feeling Nagato-sama?" Arashi asked, following closely behind Nagato.

"A little tired Arashi." Nagato adjusted Naruto in his arms. "But first I have to put Naruto to sleep."

"I'll do it Nagato-sama." Arashi quickly offered. "Go and rest."

"Take a break Arashi, wait for me at my room if you're really that worried about me."

"Hai." One bow followed by a Shunshin later, and Nagato was alone in the hall.

Arashi would eventually look for Nagato when he didn't show up at his room after a few minutes and found him asleep in the chair at Naruto's bedside. He might've sat down to rest for a moment or Naruto had awoken and demanded a story. Either way his leader was finally sleeping somewhere other than his desk and Arashi couldn't be happier.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." His head bowed to the sleeping boy and he stepped outside into the hall, assuming his post at the door.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like calling this chapter keeping up with the Uzumaki would be a good idea. Hope you enjoyed and there's more to come, hopefully, soon.**


End file.
